Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Abril.mgm
Summary: Yo solo era una adolecente tranquila, estudiosa, y en una de las tantas noches que volvía a mi casa, por un pasaje que nunca debí tomar, ocurrió algo que cambio mi vida por completo, me convertí en algo que nunca quise, mi vida es muy distinta en estos momentos, las cosas que digo son respetadas, soy temida por otros vampiros, pero ahora todo va cambiar cuando me mude a Forks...
1. MI INICIO

Capítulo 1: MI INICIO

Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche, y me encontraba con la típica capa negra caminando por el bosque, hasta llegar al castillo donde me esperaban Aro, Cayo y Marcus, me apresure en entrar para no hacerlos esperar, me tomo solo dos segundos el cruzar la puerta, Cayo y Marcus estaban sentados mientras Aro se encontraba parado en su típico sitio, el me miro de pies a cabeza y musito:

\- Querida Isabella, tan puntual como siempre- dijo formando una sonrisa

\- Para que me necesitas ahora- dije un poco fastidiada

\- Guau creo que alguien esta de mal humor esta noche

\- No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar Demetri

\- Huy que paso con la pacifica de Ma...-No pudo terminar el nombre ya que en un solo movimiento mi mano sujeto su cuello y lo empuje contra la pared y muy sombría le dije:

\- No vuelvas a llamarme Marie-luego solté un leve gruñido, a lo que Demetri no se quedo atrás y me empujo a unos dos metros pero con siempre caí de concluyas y cuando Demetri, venia con gran velocidad hacia a mí, Aro musito:

\- Basta Demetri

\- Niños infantiles- dijo una voz que provenía de mis espaldas, yo me pare y dije:

\- Pensé que estabas de casería Jane

\- Tu misma lo has dicho Bella estaba, pero volví antes de lo que pensé, pero bueno vallamos al punto, para que estamos reunido los tres?

\- Pues, ahy algunos neófitos rondando y bueno necesito que ustedes tres se encarguen de guiarlos hasta aquí para darles una bienvenida-musito Aro

\- Cuantos son?- pregunte

\- Cinco, sean cuidadosos

\- Esta bien, los traeremos-musito Jane

Sin nada mas que decir nos fuimos, rápidamente salimos del lugar, en cuestión de segundos captamos su aroma, solo estaban a unas cuantas calles de aquí, corrimos rápidamente, y nos detuvimos frente a un callejón, Demetri se adelanto primero y dijo:

\- Son míos- cuando dio algunos pasos, se detuvo, y empezó tensar los puños, hasta que ya no pudo mas, se arrodillo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y Jane musito:

\- Aro nos encomendó esta tarea a los tres, no solo a ti Demetri

\- Ya basta Jane- dije mirándola, pero ella no despegaba los ojos de Demetri hasta que utilice mi don envolviendo con un escudo personal a Demetri, este dejo de retorcerse, Jane me miro rápidamente y musito:

\- Por que siempre tienes que hacer eso

\- Por que a Aro no le gusta que demoremos

Ella despego su mirada de mi miro hacia delante y musito:

\- Esta bien, entonces vallamos

Jane camino hacia la oscuridad, yo le seguí los pasos, y Demetri en un susurro me dijo:

\- No necesito ayuda de nadie

\- Entonces trata de no meterte en problemas

Me coloque hacia la derecha de Jane y Demetri hacia la izquierda, y solo nos detuvimos cuando vimos a los cinco neófitos, que estaban peleándose entre si, solo basto una mirada electrizante de Jane para que todos se quedaran sumergidos en el dolor, pasaron dos segundos y Jane desvió su mirada hacia mí y dijo:

\- Llego tu turno, Isabella

Me moví sigilosamente, y mientras los neófitos estaban aturdidos, los junte rápidamente, después Demetri a cómodo todo el desorden que hicieron, yo los tome a dos de ellos por la cintura y los coloque en mis hombros, Demetri cogió a los últimos tres y retronamos al castillo. Ya estando frente a Cayo, Aro y Marcus, soltamos a los recién nacidos, los colocamos en forma de fila, y Aro musito:

\- Buen trabajo, ahora pueden retirarse con excepción de Demetri y Alec

Todos asentimos y salimos, yo fui la primera en retirarme hasta que escuche la voz de Heydi que me llamaba:

\- Isabella, Isabella

Me voltio hacia ella y le dije:

\- Que pasa Heydi?

\- Es cierto que te peleaste con Demetri?

\- Si, por que?-dije seria

\- Por que Alec no le gusto nada esto y dijo que hablaría con el

\- Que haga lo que quiera-dije volteándome y caminando hacia mi habitación

\- Sabes que Alec siente algo por ti Isabella

\- Dile a alguien que le interese, Heydi- dije sin voltearme

\- Cuando Aro acabe, iremos de caza vendrás?-pregunto gritándome

\- No gracias- musite volteando la esquina- Ya fui de caza hace una hora

Me moví un poco mas rápido hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta cuando entre, me eche en el sofá que tenia, puse un poco de música en una pequeña radio que tenia, sin embargo quería un poco de aire fresco, así que cogí la radio y salí por la ventana, mi caída fue perfecta me coloque la capucha y salí rápidamente del castillo, me escabullí entre los arboles hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraba llano, me tire en el pasto, prendí la radio y escuchando la música me distraje, cerré mis ojos para que disfrutara mejor mis momentos a solas, hasta que por la radio mencionaron, algo que no pensé que mencionarían:

\- "Buenas noches queridos amigos como están?, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche que están especial, ya que homenajearemos a un hombre que ha resuelto casos y salvando muchas vidas a su paso, hasta que se retiro hace algunos años al no poder resolver el caso mas importante de su vida, la desaparición de su hija, si todos sabemos que ese hombre es el oficial de policías Charlie Swan, que vive en Forks Estados Unidos, que es un hombre ejemplar, sin embargo su vida no es del todo feliz ya que pasado 15 años desde la desaparición de su hija Isabella Marie Swan, aun no pierde las esperanzas de encontrarla, es una lastima que este buen oficial que ah ayudado a muchas personas no sea del todo feliz, bueno la siguiente canción es a pedido de su esposa la señora René, así que espero lo disfruten..."

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté, a mi mente llego algunas imágenes que pensé que ya había olvidado, pero me equivoque, recordé esa noche, en que me convertí en esto, y que por ser como ahora soy tuve que separarme de mis padres, mis amigos y de lo que en esencia era yo, si pudiera llorar, mis lagrimas ya hubieran salido a flote, los extrañaba y mucho, y todo por que me fui por ese callejón, cogí una roca que estaba a mi costado y con fuerza, lo arrogue frente a un árbol, este por el impacto se remeció un poco, me encontraba furiosa, empecé a comenzar a tirar todas las piedras que se encontraban en mi camino, me sentía muy exaltada conmigo misma ya que ahora era la "adoración" de los famosos vulturis, al menos el andar con ellos tenia un respeto por parte de otros vampiros que pensaban que era débil, cuando era todo lo contrario era muy fuerte, hábil, astuta, y tenia un don único, lo poderes mentales no funcionaban conmigo, definitivamente toda una joyita, pero de que me servía todo eso si no tenia felicidad, alegrías este mundo están frio como mi piel, y tan duro como mi cuerpo, de pronto escuche un sonido que provenía por los arbustos, deslice mis labios, y gruñí levemente, luego musite en forma amenazadora:

\- Quien sea que este ahí salga, ahora

\- Tranquila Isabella, solo soy yo

\- Que haces aquí Alec

\- Pues quería saber como estabas

\- Estoy bien ahora vete

\- Hey relájate, vine para decirte que puse en su lugar Demetri

\- No esperes un gracias por que uno nadie te lo pidió, y dos se defenderme sola

De pronto Alec, se acerco hacia mi y trato de cogerme la mejilla sin embargo supe de su intención, lo esquive, le cogí la muñeca y musite:

\- Ni se te ocurra intentarlo

\- Esta bien como tu digas Isabella

Le solté la mano yo me gire hacia la radio, la cogí con furia y Alec dijo:

\- Por que andas tan malhumorada?

\- Eso no te incumbe

\- No será por que justo en estas fechas te encontré, por las calles sin tener a ningún lugar en donde quedarte?

\- Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- le dije con fastidio mientras comencé a correr hacia el castillo, pero Alec no se equivocaba , estaba molesta por que hoy era el día en que me uní a ellos, a los vulturis, en breve estuve en el palacio, no mire a nadie subí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y la cherre, me eche en el sofá y sin poder evitarlo, recordé el día en que Alec me encontró y me convertí en unos de ellos, de pronto alguien entro en mi habitación diciendo:

\- Lo hiciste de nuevo, Isabella

\- Hacer que Renata?

\- Tu sabes a que me refiero no tentes a tu suerte Isabella

\- Eso te mando a decirme Aro?- dije haciendo una mueca

\- No, exactamente, más bien me mando a llamarte por que te tiene una misión para ti

\- Genial -me levante un poco molesta y baje las escaleras para reunirme con los demás, ahora que estará pasando dije en mi mente.


	2. COMUNICADO

Capítulo 2: COMUNICADO

Cuando baje y Renata abrió la puerta hacia la sala principal vi que, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Aftón y Chelsea, estaban en media luna y al centro se encontraba Aro, mire a todos y me sorprendió que todos estén aquí, salvo Cayo y Marcus me pareció extraño ellos nunca se ausentan, las dos entramos sin decir nada, hasta que Renata musito:

\- Todos reunidos, Aro

\- Gracias querida Renata-dijo Aro formando una sonrisa- Bien, si los reuní es porque algo importante e impertinente esta ocurriendo

\- En que lugar -pregunto Jane

\- En Seattle, Estados Unidos

Al escuchar el lugar mi rostro se tenso, me quede quieta sin mover mi rostro, sabia que ese lugar estaba cerca de Forks, cerca de mi pasado, cerca de mi familia, trate de no demostrar mi inquietud así que me relaje y volví a conectarme con la conversación de Aro.

\- Se preguntaran por que reuní a todos los que son mas fuerte en físico y dones?

Automáticamente todos nos miramos:

\- Necesito que los mejores vallan conmigo, a ese lugar

\- De cuantos se tratan?- pregunto Chelsea

\- De 10, aunque son recién nacidos y están llamando demasiado la atención

\- Ya escogiste quienes irán contigo verdad

\- Así es, Demetri, mis acompañantes solo serán cuatro

\- Perfecto -musite- entonces que vallan Jane, Alec, Demetri y Chelsea, yo me encargare de Volterra con Heydi, Aftó, Corín y Renata

\- Me temo que esta vez no será de ese modo querida Isabella

\- A que te refieres?- pregunto Alec

\- Pues estuve hablando con Cayo y Marcus. y decidimos que iba a ver un cambio de planes, quienes me acompañaran serán: Jane, Demetri, Alec y Isabella

\- QUE?!- dijo molesto Demetri- Por que va ir ella en vez de Chelsea

\- Isabella es una de las mejores y su don es perfecto para nosotros

\- Pero si es una inexperta no sabrá como comportarse

Un gruñido dirigido hacia el salió de entre mis dientes, y musite:

\- Recuerda que tengo 15 años como vampiro

\- Si pero Chelsea tiene mas de un siglo, neófita

Me moleste demasiado cuando me llamo neófita, que de un momento a otro lo empuje, este salió con gran fuerza hacia la pared, y que al momento de caer todos se hicieron a un lado, puede ver la cólera en sus ojos, y con la velocidad en la que venia, identifique rápido su movimiento, así que fue muy fácil el esquivarlo y musite con una risa burlona:

\- Que patético que eres Demetri, siempre con el mismo movimiento

De pronto volvió hacia mí y logro empujarme con mucha fuerza, sin embargo yo caí con destreza, levante mirada y dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro:

\- Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? , jump, que decepción Demetri

\- No hables mucho Isabella, admito que tienes fuerza, pero yo tengo mas experiencia que tu

\- Experiencia que te tomo mas de un siglo aprender y que a mi digamos solo unos 15 años, si fuera tu no alardearía de ello –y me reí burlonamente

\- Ya cállate –dijo Demetri mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo, yo espere que se aproximara mas, solo un poco mas, de pronto le tome del brazo, le di una vuelta completa y lo estampe contra el suelo y se escucho un gran estruendo, rápidamente mi otra mano le cogió su cuello aunque lo hice sin presión, sin saber que sus piernas las había flexionado hasta su pecho y me empujo con sus pies hasta la pared, sin embargo di un giro y amortigüe el golpe, Demetri se levanto tornando sus manos en forma de puños y se acerco hacia mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo como era de esperarse el fallo, su puño impacto contra la pared dañando la columna que estaba cerca, yo aproveche y corrí, el dio la vuelta, trato de cogerme por la capa pero no pudo, corrí aun mas hacia la pared sabia que el me seguía, entonces tome impulso, hice que mis pies tocaran la pared dando tres paso seguidos, Demetri se sorprendió, el miro hacia arriba, y observo que me encontraba en el aire, mis pies apuntando el techo y mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos, mientras el miraba hacia arriba y yo hacia abajo, forme una sonrisa y le dije:

\- Iluso…

El abrió la boca perplejo de lo que veía, la voltereta que di estaba llegando a su fin y cuando mis pies sintieron el suelo, no di tregua a Demetri que volteara así que inmediatamente le cogí el brazo, la nuca y con tan solo un mínimo de fuerza lo empuje contra la pared, sabia que le había ocasionado mucho daño así que luego sin soltarlo, lo hice caer, una vez que se encontraba su rostro en piso, puse mis dos manos en su espalda y me levante significando el fin de nuestra pelea, escuche las risitas burlonas de Jane y Alec, mientras Aro aplaudía y decía:

\- El aprendiz supero al maestro, sorpréndete Isabella, bravo, gracias por deleitarnos con tus habilidades y tu fuerza

Yo solo me limite a mirarlo, note que estaba fascinado con el espectáculo que acaba de observar en primera fila y camine dándole la espalda a Demetri, sentí como se levanto y puso si mirada fija en mi y musito con verdadero fastidio y sombrío:

\- Esto no se queda así Isabella, me oíste

Yo me voltee y dije:

\- Admítelo soy mejor que tu, Demetri

\- Eso jamás

Vi que estaba dispuesto a seguir con pelea y como yo nunca dejaba un reto a medias, me puse en posición, moví mi capa hacia atrás, el me gruño fuertemente, deslizo sus labios y me mostro sus dientes yo no me quede atrás e hice lo mismo y ambos estando de un extremo diferente de la sala, nos miramos fijamente y al mismo tiempo corrimos y estando a pocos centímetros del impacto, note, rápidamente que Aro musito:

\- Jane…

Sabia a la perfección lo que iba hacer, así que me pare en seco, contornee mis ojos y me envolví de inmediato en mi escudo, Demetri seguía corriendo pero paro repentinamente, cuando sintió la mirada de dolor de Jane, esta vez no me tome la molestia de envolver a Demetri con un escudo personal, no me importo que sufriera delante de mí, sabia que no iba a parar y bueno se lo merecía, de pronto Aro alzo un dedo y Jane libero a Demetri, este cayo de rodillas ante mi y yo desaparecí mi escudo, Aro aplaudió una vez mas se acerco hacia nosotros, me miro y dijo:

\- Una vez mas impresionante Isabella, me eh quedado fascinado con lo rápido que reaccionas y con que destreza utilizas tu don

Yo me quede en silencio, aunque por dentro me gusto haberle ganado a Demetri a ver si con esto ya no me incomodaba mas, luego se desvió hacia Demetri y dijo:

\- Ningún comentario mas…bueno basta por hoy no derrochen en vano su energía lo necesitaremos mañana, ahora todos pasen a retirarse

Sin mucha prisa, moví mi capa y me pase a retirar, todos salimos sin decir nada, Renata cerro la puerta y cuando ya me dirigía a mi cuarto, Chelsea me dijo:

\- Isabella no permitiré que ocurra otro incidente delante de Aro, me entendiste

\- Eso dile a Demetri, ya que si sucedió algo fue por él, y que además por lo que veo la persona quien mañana no sabrá comportarse será el

Definitivamente no estaba con ganas de soportar las quejas de Chelsea, sin embargo Jane me miro y dijo:

\- Isabella

\- Algo mas?

\- Mañana aquí a las 8:00, en punto

\- Si claro

Me voltee y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin nadie mas que me interrumpa, entre y me recosté en el sillón, me sentía muy inquieta por lo que mañana estaré en Seattle debí ser mas fuerte, debí oponerme pero ellos no les importaría lo que yo quisiera, así que iba ser una conversación en vano, al menos me desquite por completo mi enojo con Demetri, me pare hacia la ventana y mirando la luna trate de despejarme.


	3. ENCUENTRO

Capítulo 3: ENCUENTRO

En mi reloj marcaban las 7:50, teniendo mí maleta lista solo me faltaba colocarme la capa negra y el collar que me identificaba que era una vulturis, pero antes me peine el cabello y lo deje suelto, después me puse el vestido verde oscuro que me cubría hasta los pies, me mire en el espejo y observe mis ojos escarlata, teniendo tiempo como vampiro aun no me acostumbraba a verlos de ese color, me distraje cogiendo mi maleta y me fui de mi fría habitación. Al estar en el patio vi que Aro y los demás me esperaban, sentí la mirada de furia de Demetri, yo la ignore por completo, y Aro musito:

\- Ya que estamos todos listos, vámonos donde Gianni que nos esta esperando

\- No sabia que ella también iba con nosotros- dije sorprendida mientras ya nos movilizábamos

\- Ella no ira, solo nos espera en el avión para que le de algunas indicaciones-respondió Aro

\- Hummm

Cuando entramos por el pasadizo pude ver al otro extremo que justamente ella nos esperaba aunque a su costado se encontraban Chelsea y Renata, caminamos mas rápido y en cuestión de segundos estábamos en frente del avión, este no era muy grande, Aro nos hizo una seña para que entráramos, Jane subió primero por las escaleras, luego Alec, yo le seguí y Demetri vino al final junto con Aro, habían algunos asientos vacios y cuando me iba a sentar al fondo, Alec se paro delante mío y dijo:

\- Isabella a donde vas?

\- Tu que crees

\- Pero yo tengo un asiento reservado para ti- y señalo el lugar, volví a mirarlo y le dije:

\- Gracias Alec, pero me situare al fondo

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi sitio y abrí la ventanilla y me invadió un sol inmenso, yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando de los rayos del sol, sin embargo esto nos fue por mucho tiempo ya que detecte la presencia de Jane, rápidamente la cogí, al abrir los ojos observe que su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de cerrar la ventanilla, pero mis dedos se habían tornado en su muñeca inmovilizándola, ella me clavo un mirada nada amistosa, vi como me lanzaba su don pero yo ya estaba envuelta en mi escudo, así que ni un solo cosquilleo sentí, otra vez Jane fallo, y es que así como yo detesto que me toquen a ella tampoco era de su agrado

\- Suéltame- demando

\- Por que querías cerrar la ventanilla – le dije

\- Sencillo, no podemos llamar la atención

\- No lo eh hecho

\- Te olvidas que ya no eres una insignificante humana y que tu piel brilla al recibir los rayos del sol

Desvié mi mirada hacia mi mano, Jane tenía razón, enarque una ceja, di un suspiro de enojo y la solté, ella cerró la ventanilla, se dio vuelta y antes de irse musito:

\- Algún día ese escudo, no te ayudara, Isabella

\- Ni a ti tu ilusión de dolor- le respondí en susurros aunque sabia que me había escuchado

Las horas se pasaron muy rápido, no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a Seattle, hasta que Aro musito:

\- A partir de aquí iremos a pie

Eran alrededor a las 5:00 de la tarde, cuando salimos del avión, todos teníamos puestas las capuchas, nos escabullimos en espeso bosque note que el clima era frio, sin embargo eso a nosotros no nos afectaba, corrimos mas aprisa hasta que Aro se detuvo, todos percibimos el aroma que emanaba en una dirección y Demetri musito:

\- Estamos cerca

\- Son mas de 10 –dijo Jane mientras formaba una sonrisa

\- Mayor diversión-musite a lo cual Alec sonrió, aunque yo no conteste a su sonrisa sin embargo seguí comentando- si nos separamos abarcaríamos todo el lugar no sabrían por donde atacar primero- dije fascinada con la idea

\- Genial no hay mayor diversión que unos neófitos completamente desorientados- insinuó Alec

\- Eso seria absurdo- respondió Demetri- es mucho mejor que vallamos aun solo punto listo

\- Demetri- dijo Aro acercándose a el- no olvides que las ordenes aquí las doy yo

El se quedo en silencio y Jane comento

\- Genial tenemos compañía

En el ambiente se había mezclado con otro aroma y Aro musito:

\- Son buenas noticias, ya no tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos ni hacer el trabajo

\- Entonces que haremos –pregunto Alec

\- Vallamos a presenciar el espectáculo, andando

Todos asentimos y nos movimos aprisa, en un par de minutos llegamos, nos detuvimos en lugar donde estaba completamente llano, y aguardamos pacientes detrás de los arboles, los neófitos no se hicieron esperar demasiado solo a los pocos segundos llegaron el grupo, vi que el grupo eran de 20 con tres vampiros que se encontraban en la cabecera, ellos tres se quedaron quietos y de pronto observaron una sola dirección y solo después a escena entraron los otros vampiros que ya habíamos percibido, eran siete, venían con gran velocidad y con un tono amenazador, se colocaron rápidamente en fila, se trataban de tres chicas y cuatro chicos, aunque se notaba a grandes rasgos quien era su líder, de pronto este hablo:

\- Nosotros no hemos venido a pelear

\- Sabemos a que vienen y les diremos que no nos interesa en absoluto sus advertencias- le contesto la chica pelirroja del bando de los neófitos

\- No saben a lo que se enfrentan ni a quienes

\- Tampoco queremos averiguarlo –le contesto el otro líder que tenia el color de piel moreno

\- Ya nos oyeron así que lárguense

Dijo el último líder de los neófitos, sin embargo algo en esa voz capturo mi atención, me resultaba familiar, no recuerdo en donde la habría escuchado, quería ponerme en otro ángulo para verlo de frente pero sabia que no podía moverme sin que lo ordenara Aro, me sentía inquieta otra vez, pero trate de concentrarme en la discusión, de pronto por mi distracción total, no me di cuenta en que momento comenzaron a pelear hasta que Jane que se encontraba a mi lado derecho susurro muy bajo:

\- Son una vergüenza peleando

\- Te refieres a al grupo de siete- le respondí

\- A los dos grupo, es mas Isabella, hasta tu misma podrías vencerlos en unos cuantos segundos

\- Es cierto, ya que solo te costo unos cuantos minutos humillar a Demetri- dijo Alec que se encontraba a mi izquierda

De pronto vivimos como un neófito salió disparado por los aires y aterrizando en nuestra dirección, de inmediato nos movimos hacia otro lugar, y Demetri musito de repente:

\- Están escapando un grupo de cinco por el oeste

\- Creo que llego el momento de que desplieguen sus habilidades-dijo Aro sonriente y confiado

\- Bien me estaba cansando de esperar- dijo Alec

\- No pueden fallar –dijo Aro fríamente, mientras todos asentíamos- Demetri ve por el grupo de cinco, Jane, Isabella y Alec vallan a "divertirse" con los demás

Todos nos pusimos en posición, colocamos nuestras capas hacia atrás, y Aro musito con las manos sobándose entre si:

\- Vallan

Demetri se fue a buscar al grupo de cinco, mientras nosotros salimos del lugar donde nuestra presencia no fue detectada aunque el grupo de siete no se sorprendió del todo cuando dimos los primeros pasos hacia el lugar, a comparación de los neófitos junto con sus líderes que no se esperaban de que estuviéramos allí, no supe del por que, aunque en esos precisos momento eso no importaba ya que mi atención era acaparada absolutamente por aquella voz que me resultaba familiar y que fue producida por aquel vampiro que se encontraba peleando con uno del otro clan y que lo saco disparado hacia un árbol que se encontraba a unos dos metros, yo corrí hasta el, mientras Alec y Jane se hallaban desapareciendo del mapa unos cuantos neófitos, no espere mas y de un solo movimiento le di vuelta y de pronto, la confusión, el dolor y los recuerdos, cruzaron por mis ojos, imágenes que se impactaron e impregnaron en mi ser, sin embargo tuve que anteponer mi fuerza y no dejar que mis sentimientos, ni mis confusiones salieran a flote para que nadie sospechara, pero no resulto como yo esperaba ya que él musito:

\- Isabella-dijo en tono fascinado- cuantos años han pasado, y que distinta te ves

Yo no sabia que decir ante la gran sorpresa que me había llevado pero no iba a permitir que esto me invadiera así que le respondí en un tono despectivo y amenazador

* * *

Que tal chicas, Soy Abril y soy fans de Twilight desde hace mucho. Tengo este fic, y quise colgarlo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, por leer este fic y seguirlo. Gracias tambien a Allie Masen Cullen, muse . rock . bonyz . ame , Bianca S, Veris Cullen Loz y Maya Masen por sus comentarios este capitulo va para ustedes.

Atte. Abril


	4. DECISIONES

Capítulo 4: DECISIONES

El me miro aun sorprendido y continuo hablando:

\- Que bueno que no me hallas olvidado, por que yo no lo eh hecho

\- Guárdate tus palabras, que no me interesan ni me importa

\- Que, no me digas que has venido a pelear Isabella

\- Eh venido a mas que eso, eh venido para acabar con tu estúpida y decadente existencia

\- Ja, ja, ja…-dijo de forma irónica- no me hagas reír, o acaso no te acuerdas cuando peleamos tu y yo la ultima vez?

\- Ya cállate, deja de escudarte en palabras vagas y comienza de una vez

\- No te han dicho que no tentes a tu suerte

\- Hazme el favor, no trates de cuidarme a estas alturas, que nada ni nadie me imperira que te haga trisas justo ahora, James

El deslizo sus labios, me gruño un poco y musito encantado con el reto:

\- Ya veremos Isabella

Me coloque en posición, y le gruñí fuertemente, él no se hizo esperar y comenzó con un ataque muy obvio quiso empujarme con las manos, pero lo esquive fácilmente, voltio rápidamente y quiso cogerme por la espalda pero se sorprendió al ver que yo lo empuje primero poniéndome detrás, el salió disparado contra un árbol, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le costo levantarse, yo lo mire desafiante y es que al él no le gusta perder, de pronto me gruño mientras corría hacia mi, el iluso trato de cogerme de vuelta pero que pena otra vez perdió, entonces decidí jugar un rato con él, comencé a moverme de un lado a otro mientras lo sacaba volando por todas partes, y en cada momento, se escuchaba un fuerte sonido hasta que me detuve delante de él, aproveche que estaba tratando de levantarse y le dije:

\- Que aburrido que es pelear contigo pensé que iba a ser mas divertido en fin dile adiós a todo lo que te rodea

\- Te olvidas de algo Isabella,

\- Así y que es eso

De pronto me empujo con fuerza y me estrelle contra un árbol, me repuse rápidamente, me acerque en un solo movimiento y le dije:

\- Pobre de ti James te metiste con la persona equivocada, no permito que nadie bajo ningún concepto me toque, así que prepárate

\- Miedo no esta en mi vocabulario

\- En el mío tampoco

Sin darle ninguna oportunidad lo cogí de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo levante con una sola mano luego con furia lo empuje hasta un roca que había, después tome de su brazo y lo volví a estampar contra el pasto, el trataba de zafarse pero no podía, de pronto sentí que alguien con velocidad venia en mi dirección, con destreza cogí bien fuerte a James y lo lancé contra el vampiro que estaba aproximándose hacia mis espaldas, los dos salieron fuertemente disparados contra los demás arboles, luego me desprendí por un momento de mi batalla personal para observar como iban la pelea principal, ya estaban acabando, los dones de Jane y Alec les servía de mucho y al parecer casi nadie hiso caso a mi pequeña batalla con James, volví a concentrarme y observe que el vampiro que había mandado a volar junto con James, se trataba de la pelirroja, de pronto escuche claramente lo que le dijo:

\- James, vámonos, ellos son mas fuertes, mira están acabando con todos los neófitos

\- No Victoria, yo termino esta pelea ahora

\- No seas idiota, vámonos que Laurent no esta esperando

James me clavo la mirada y yo no me quede atrás, de un momento a otro Victoria lo jalo y yo comencé a correr hacia ellos antes que se escaparan, sin embargo antes de irse por completo, James logro decir:

\- Esto no se queda así, Isabella, nos volveremos a ver

Decidí parar en seco, lo mire con furia y le dije:

\- Claro que esto no se queda así, huye como el cobarde que eres

James quiso lanzarme un gruñido pero Victoria no lo dejo, rápidamente desaparecieron por la maleza del bosque, yo me volteé hacia donde ya estaba terminando ya casi solo quedaba unos cinco neófitos, yo termine con solo dos de ellos el resto lo terminaron los del clan y mi grupo, después de unos breves minutos todo había concluido, los siete vampiros nos miraban ahora de pies a cabeza, y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, en solo un segundo nos colocamos en fila y ellos hicieron lo mismo, su líder se coloco delante de ellos y musito:

\- No han venido solos verdad

\- No tenemos quedarte ningún explicación –dijo Jane

De pronto una risita salió detrás de nosotros y dijo:

\- Jane no seas tan déspota con un viejo amigo

\- Aro que sorpresa el verte por aquí

\- Carlisle Cullen, después de cuanto tiempo o debo decir siglo

\- No pensé que esta situación fuese de tanta importancia para ti, como para que vinieras

\- Carlisle, querido amigo, en Volterra nos enteramos de todo y bueno esta situación se estaba poniendo un poco complicada y quisimos ponerle un alto

\- Si, ya veo…están muy bien entrenados

\- Así es, todos ellos están correctamente entrenados

Se dio la vuelta y nos señalo, mientras nosotros nos quitábamos la capucha, todo el grupo Cullen nos quedo mirando, aunque debo confesar que el ultimo de ellos que tenia el cabello desordenado me llamo la atención, me observaba con ojos de frustración y confusión a la vez, yo no comprendía del por que pero desvié mi mirada de el, me concentre en la conversación nuevamente cuando Aro empezó a nombrarnos a cada uno.

\- Aunque ya conoces a Jane, Demetri, Alec,… e Isabella que es miembro reciente, se nos unió hace algunos años

\- Buenas tardes Isabella-dijo Carlisle

Yo solo asentí como respuesta, Aro rio entre dientes y musito:

\- Ella es un poco callada e intimidante

\- Si, como algún día lo fuimos todos no? –dijo Carlisle

Yo no entendí a que se refería, ni la pequeña risa que soltó Aro, definitivamente era un chiste privado del cual en otro momento lo pasare a averiguar, Carlisle nos miro por un momento y presento a su clan:

\- Bueno Aro tu ya conoces a mi familia

\- Si, es un gusto verlos nuevamente

Pero que cosa para más ridícula que Carlisle haya mencionado a su grupo como "familia", cualquiera que es vampiro sabe que no tiene familia en este mundo y que siempre tiene que velar por el mismo y de nadie más, luego vi como Aro pasó a saludar a cada uno

\- Esme como has estado?, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y el inconfundible Edward…

Cada uno iba asintiendo mediante iban siendo mencionado, y bueno al menos ya sabía el nombre del chico de cabellos desordenados que aun me seguía mirando, yo no le hacia caso y escuche lo que Carlisle comenzó a decir:

\- Ahora que Victoria, Laurent y James han escapado, ustedes se harán cargo de buscarlos no es así

\- Bueno, Carlisle como tu bien conoces yo no me ausento de Volterra por mucho tiempo y tampoco mis aprendices, por eso eh decidió, claro si no seria un inconveniente para ti y tu familia, que se encarguen de este asunto, con la supervisión y compañía de uno de mis mejores alumnos

El clan Cullen miro fijamente a su líder, pude notar que ah este no le gustaba la idea del todo pero también sabia que no podía decir que no aun Vulturis, Carlisle nos hecho un vistazo a nosotros y musito:

\- De cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando

\- Del tiempo que se ha requerido para capturar a los fugitivos

Vi la indecisión del líder sin embargo miro a Aro y musito al fin:

\- Esta bien Aro, uno de los tuyos es bienvenido a mi casa

\- Que buena noticia- dijo Aro, mientras sonreía y se colocaba atrás de nosotros- Se vampiro es preciso para estos tipos de situación, se que el don que tiene te será útil, además por sus habilidades y fuerza que es fácil de notar

De pronto sentí como sus manos caían sobre mis hombros y me daba unos empujoncitos hacia adelante, rayos yo no podía demostrar mi asombro y ni mis emociones ya que para eso también fui entrenada, pero quien no se supo controlar fue Demetri que lanzo un gruñido leve, al cual si hubiera tenido oportunidad hubiera respondido pero no iba a caer en su juego, así que le di la oportunidad no darle importancia, Carlisle me miro y Aro con su sonrisa se coloco a un costado y musito:

\- Carlisle, te dejo a la "adoración" de Volterra y la "joya" de los Vulturis, no te pediré que cuides de ella por que en ocasiones ah demostrado que defenderse sola es lo que sabe hacer magníficamente

\- Por lo que eh visto esta tarde, tengo que darte la razón, Aro, sin embargo ella tendrá que saber que tenemos reglas y la principal es que aquí no se caza a los humanos

La sorpresa cruzo por mis ojos, no pensé que ellos también respetaban eso, sin embargo yo tenía que hacerme la ofendida y rápidamente dije:

\- De que pretenden que me alimente?- mientras enarcaba una ceja

\- Por aquí ah muchos animales

\- No me alimentare de sangre sucia

\- Bueno Aro esa el regla principal y si ella no podrá...

\- Carlisle, amigo, no te preocupes se que Isabella cumplirá con tus reglas, ella es muy obediente, no es así

Mi mirada fulmino a Aro y el no quitaba su estúpida sonrisa, simplemente tenía que acatar a lo que me decía, él voltio hacia Carlisle y dijo:

\- Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero recibir noticias cuanto antes Isabella

\- La tendrá –musite

\- Bien, fue un gusto volverlos a ver, Isabella un momento

Todos nos reunimos a pocos metros Aro y yo nos paramos frente a frente y los demás no rodeaban y lo primero que le dije fue:

\- No quiero quedarme con ellos

\- Isabella, estimada Isabella, no lo tomes como si fuera una tortura, sino como unas pequeñas vacaciones, mira que ah nadie los eh dejado solos por mucho tiempo

\- Y que hay con el alimento, ellos toman sangre sucia y yo no probare ni una sola gota

\- Quien iba a imaginarlo, Isabella tomando sangre sucia y a ella que le da asco- rio Demetri- y pensar que yo quería esta misión

Simplemente esta vez no iba a caer en su juego así que en tono de burla le musite:

\- Hummm que curioso Demetri, no sabia que tu querías esta misión, pero que pena que no te la designaron quizás no eras el indicado o ya se seguro no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cumplas como corresponde con esto

\- Quieres decir que soy débil-dijo muy molesto

\- Es necesario que lo diga?

\- Dije que quería hablar con Isabella con ustedes-dijo Aro-así que vallan al avión espérenme ahí

Todos miraron a Aro, Demetri fue el primero en irse, Jane me miro y antes de irse me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

\- Suerte

\- Gracias

\- La necesitaras

Ella dio vuelta y se fue, Alec me miro desde su sitio y me dijo:

\- Estaré ansioso por que vuelvas pronto

\- Creo que yo no lo estaré

El me sonrió y dijo:

\- Nos vemos Isabella

Y se fue por el mismo sendero que Jane, Aro me observo una vez mas y me dio la ultima indicación

\- Encontraras algunas cosas en tu maleta que te serán útil

Yo lo mire desconcertada hasta que entendí todo, no se como pero estaba segura que Aro sabia de la situación que se avecinaba y como iba a terminar el encuentro, él ya tenía todo previsto, pero ¿como?, Aro seguía sonriéndome, y sin pensarlo musite:

\- Sabia que esto iba a pasar, significando ya tenia decidido quien se iba a quedar, ¿no es así?

\- Isabella, querida te recuerdo que soy la única autoridad aquí quien hace las preguntas y además sabes que cuando doy una orden se respeta a como de lugar, así que me mantendrás informado de cualquier movimiento que hagan, ¿esta bien?

Aro tenía razón, aun no había alcanzado ese derecho, tenia que cerrar mi boca, pero que iba a investigarlo en forma personal lo haría, tuve que asentir a lo que me dijo como respuesta

\- Lo hare

\- Siempre supe que eras la ideal para esta situación… en fin adiós Isabella

Aro se marcho pero antes se despidió de Carlisle, luego se materializo en el aire hasta que ya no quedara su aroma, ya se habían ido, yo me voltio hacia los Cullen, y Carlisle me dijo:

\- Por aquí

Me reuní con ellos y comenzamos a movernos, nos detuvimos frente a la carretera, observe que habían estacionados unos cuatro autos de lujo, supuse que era un gusto humano que tenían, de pronto Carlisle musito:

\- Todos nos encontraremos en casa, Edward tu lleva a Isabella

Todos subieron a los autos con respectivas parejas y rápidamente se marcharon, Edward de un solo movimiento me abrió la puerta del copiloto yo lo dije:

\- Puedo ir a pie, tu maneja yo te sigo

\- Creo que eso no será posible, me encargaron que te llevara y eso hare

\- No es necesario, puedo ir a pie

\- Estamos a una hora de aquí- dijo el formando una sonrisa, creo que quiso ser amable, sin embargo yo no conteste a su amabilidad ya que una inquietud se aproximo por mis ojos y musite:

\- ¿A una hora?, es que acaso ustedes no viven en Seattle

El negó con la cabeza y musito:

\- Nos alojamos en Forks

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no previne esto no me imagine en esta situación, ellos vivían en donde fue alguna vez mi hogar, me quede atónica sin saber que decir, acaso era posible que esta situación se este dando, y ahora ¿que iba hacer?

* * *

Que tal chicas, Soy Abril y soy fans de Twilight desde hace mucho. Tengo este fic, y quise colgarlo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, por leer este fic y seguirlo. Gracias tambien a Allie Masen Cullen, muse . rock . bonyz . ame , Bianca S, Veris Cullen Loz, Maya Masen, Guidagiles y Blueorchid02 por sus comentarios este capitulo va para ustedes.

Atte. Abril


	5. ADAPTACIÓN

Capitulo 5:

ADAPTACIÓN

El me miro extrañado, como si buscara algo en mis ojos que le dieran alguna respuesta, no me gustaba que me vieran de ese modo, tense mi rostro y musite:

\- ¿Se te perdió algo?

\- No - dijo sonriendo divertido- Y a ti?

\- A que te...

\- Luces algo tensa...

\- Tonterias - respondí seria

\- Entonces porque tiene el rostro tenso al decirte que vivimos en Forks?

Rayos! lo noto, nota mental controlar mejor mis gestos

\- No tengo el rostro tenso, solo pensé que vivían aquí, en Seattle - respondí rapido

\- Algún problema con ello

\- No, ninguno- mentí

\- Entonces ya hay que irnos, nos están esperando

\- Hable en serio cuando dije que manejaras que yo te seguía

\- Yo también hable en serio que eras mis responsabilidad

Lo dude un poco pero no quería problemas con nadie así que sin mas quejas me subí al auto plateado, el me sonrió y se subió al auto también. Mientras iba manejando, mis ojos se deslizaban por la carretera, no podía evitarlo, tenia mucha curiosidad por ver en que ha cambiado Forks durante estos 15 años ante mi ausencia, entramos a una pequeño desvió, vi los arboles hasta que algo me llamo la atención, mi mirada se quedo clavada en un lago y al costado de este había una cabaña. Llegó a mi mente vagos recuerdos, de pronto me sentí vulnerable. Rayos... hace mucho que mis recuerdos desaparecieron pero ahora tan sólo ver esto hizo que vinieran...

\- No lo puedo creer… - musite mucho antes que pudiera reaccionar y notar que dije en voz alta

\- ¿Perdón?-dijo Edward- ¿Que dijiste?

Rápidamente di vuelta a mi cuerpo, me puse rígida, conteste:

\- Nada, no dije nada

\- A mi me pareció que si pronunciaste algo- insistió

\- No eh dicho nada, absolutamente nada

Sabía que si me ponía firme no podría debatir más.

El frunció su frente, y no me pregunto nada mas, se notaba quería ser amable, pero yo no podía hacerlo, el muchacho noto esto, y pregunto de forma casual

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y el tuyo es Isabella…

\- Bella, Bella -dije sin pensar en lo que decía, desde que desaparecí de Forks, jamás me había hecho llamar Bella, solo mis padres, y mis amigos me llamaban de esa manera, y ahora no entendía del porque me había presentado de ese modo no muy propio de mi

\- Bella-dijo formando una sonrisa

\- Isabella... - por un segundo iba a mencionar Swan pero guarde silencio, es mejor que no me reconozcan - Vulturi... - es terrible decir ese apellido

\- has venido a Forks antes?

\- No nos dejan salir del castillo, no tan lejos y menos sin compañía

\- Bueno entonces es un buen motivo para que conozcas los alrededores

\- No tengo ninguna intención el conocer nada de aquí, además solo estaré lo necesario

Al muchacho no le gusto mi comentario, ya que no siguió con la conversación, pasamos unos 10 minutos callados hasta que me dijo serio:

\- Llegamos…

No espere que me abriera la puerta ya que no lo hizo, salí del auto y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia me cayeron en el cabello, y esta vez en mi mente musite:

\- Esta lluvia... me hace recordar más cosas...

Cerré suavemente la puerta y entre a la casa pero ante me quede admirada por los ventanales, ellos estaban expuestos, si algún humano los viera... tendría que ocultarlo muy de Volterra. Todos me esperaban parados, y Carlisle me dijo:

\- Bueno Isabella, tenemos que hablar…

\- Usted dirá- dije rápidamente mientras me ponía a un costado de la sala

\- Ya sabes que aquí tenemos reglas, y una de ellas es la de no cazar a los humanos

\- No pretenderán que coma animales?

\- Te guste o no eso es lo único que podrás hacer durante tu estadía

\- Genial, si que la pasare, de lujo…-dije de forma irónica

\- Tendrás amplia libertad para que investigues sin embargo hay algunos lugares restringidos y nos solo para ti en si son para los vampiros

\- Eso debí a que...-musite extrañada

\- La historia es larga de explicar así que lo conversaremos en otro momento, quizás cuando vayamos a investigar te indicaremos hasta donde se nos es permitido

\- Fantástico, vampiros limitados, alguna otra cosa mas que deba saber

\- Estarás vigilada las 24 horas del día

\- ¿Que?- dije sorprendida- En Volterra no tuve a nadie como mi sombra y no lo tendré ahora

\- Te hago recordar que esto no es Volterra y que aquí estas en mi casa, junto con mi familia así que te pido que la respetes sino me veré en la obligación de decirle a Aro que su apreciada "adoración" no esta cumpliendo con lo acordado, no creo que al él le guste oír esto

Solté un suspiro de enojo, nadie me amenaza y menos sale vivo para contarlo, pero en sus palabras había algo de cierto, quien mas que yo para afirmar lo que decía Carlisle, tense mis puños pero tenia que otra vez obedecer, yo solo lo mire y asentí

\- Esta bien, Edward se encargara de vigilarte todo el tiempo, con un poco de ayuda de Alice y Emmett

Los mire y ellos solo movieron la cabeza afirmando lo que decía, y luego musite:

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No, eso es todo por ahora…tu habitación es la que esta en el tercer piso a la mano derecha

Sin decir nada mas, me dirigí a mi cuarto, entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, lo primero que me llamo la atención era que tenían como pared un ventanal de cristal, era sorprendente como se impregnaban la lluvia al vidrio, después di vuelta y vi que había otro ventanal quedaba directamente al bosque, cuando regrese al primero corrí las puertas de cristal, me aproxime hacia el barandal, y me apoye allí, las gotas de lluvia me mojaron en cuestión de segundos hace mucho que no olía los aromas de los arboles, el viento tan gélido que provenía de la brisa del mar, y un recuerdo más llego.

\- El empuje ... - susurros

El nombre de la playa, los recuerdos llegaban no los podía ver con nitidez, pero pude recordar a mis amigos que en estos momentos, deben estar casados, con sus familias y con sus hijos, este tema me hizo sentir un poco melancólica pero despeje mi mente cuanto tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, volví rápidamente adentro cerré la puerta de cristal y jale la cuerda de la cortina entonces cogiendo mi maleta para desempacar musite:

\- Pase

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y entraron una tranquila voz pero muy amorosa a la vez me dijo:

\- Todo bien por aquí?

Voltee a mirar y me sorprendió ver a Esme sin embargo no demore en contestarle

\- Por que no habría de estarlo

\- Pensé que necesitarías una guía, y quien mas que yo para que te diga los ambientes de esta casa

\- Gracias pero no necesito guias

\- Ok entonces si en algún momento llegaras a necesitarla estaré en la sala

\- Gracias nuevamente pero como ya le dije no la necesito

Ella me miro con ojos llenos de ternura, era imposible tratarla mal pero tampoco podía el darme el lujo de demostrarle mis sentimientos, se fue cerrando la puerta, luego me puse a pensar en que este lugar que me hace sentir tan, tan, tan humana, no me puedo permitir flaquear sin embargo nadie me había hablado con tanta dulzura como lo hico Esme, me hacia recordar a Re…basta Isabella, suficiente tengo que ser mas fuerte no puedo doblegarme, pero es que este lugar hace que todo lo humano en mi regrese con fuerza y me hace sentir con tantas emociones... no Isabella... primero es lo que me encomendaron, saque mis cosas de la maleta, y me encontré con una carta de Aro diciéndome lo que necesitaba buscar y el nombre de un banco junto con el numero de cuenta que estaba a mi nombre para que utilizara un dinero que me habían depositado, para que lo usara cuando quisiera, una prueba más que confirma que Aro sabia en que me iba a quedar, guarde mis demás cosas, y me eche en el sillón pero antes abrí las cortinas, y con mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, bueno pal menos pusieron algo correcto y la pequeña radio portatil. Me quede observando la luna, estaba con muchas ganas de salir de mi cuarto pero pensé que podría hacerlo en otro momento, poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, escuche como todos se iban a su cuarto, y apagaron las luces de la primera planta, me quede en silencio, y espere tranquilamente que el día se aproximara.

El día siguiente me la pase en mi habitación, nadie me molesto hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, al menos eran educados, y no como en el castillo que se metían como si nadie estuviera adentro, mis pensamientos se desligaron justo cuando el golpecito de la puerta retumbo dos veces, entonces musite:

\- Entre

\- Hola Isabella, yo soy Alice

\- Hummm, dime que deseas

\- Rosalie y Esme vamos a ir de compras y me pregunte si quisieras venir con nosotras

\- De compras? - dije sorprendida mientras veía mi libro. A este clan si que les afecta este lugar y pense que sólo a mí por tener recuerdos humanos

\- Si, claro

\- Es un palabra y acción de humanos para que unos vampiros hagan eso, no crees?

\- El vestirnos bien es algo que nos gusta hacer

Recordé sus palabras ante la imagen pulcra de cada Cullen.

\- No, gracias prefiero estar en mi habitación - musite mi poniendo atención al libro

\- Vamos será divertido

Ella quiere se amable? No eso no.

\- No quiero ir-dije seriamente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de los humanos y por que no es de mi agrado ir de compras- dije fríamente

Alice frunció un poco su frente, se volteo y cerro la puerta, que absurdo ir de compras, como si a los vampiros necesitamos estar a la moda ese es un gusto humano, que extraño es este clan, hacen cosas de humanos que patético, no pueden soltar su vida humana... pero que criticaba yo si a cada paso que doy en este lugar los recuerdos golpeaban. Preferí apartarme de todas sus actividades y rápidamente dos semanas se pasaron sin previo aviso, yo solo bajaba de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacia podía oír decir a Alice:

\- Esta bajando Isabella

\- Para que bajara la antisocial

\- Emmett ellos compórtate- resondraba Esme

\- Es una real incomodidad que este aquí- decía Rosalie

\- Ya basta-dijo molesta Esme

No se porque siempre me defendía pero igual ningún gracias salía de mis labios, cruzaba miradas con todos aunque era distinto cuando miraba a Edward, Esme me saludaba a lo cual yo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza y en algunas ocasiones hablaba con Carlisle sobre lo que podíamos averiguar de James, gran parte del día me la pasaba en mi cuarto, aun no me decidía salir de mi habitación, pero supe que era hora de estirar un poco los pies, el sonido de la naturaleza hizo que mi vista se desviara hacia el gran ventanal y observe que ya estaba amaneciendo de nuevo, no me sorprendí al ver las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo, me acostumbré rapido al clima de Forks, de alguna manera, me sentía comoda a pesar después de varios años, extrañaba todo de este lugar, aunque sabia que mis sentimientos no podían dominarme sin embargo algo dentro de mi quería averiguar al máximo, que fue de todo este lugar, me sentía totalmente atraída y a la vez atemorizada por lo que vaya a encontrar, esto resultaba increíble, pensar que hace semanas temía del venir aquí. De pronto alguien dio algunos golpecitos a la puerta, me aleje del barandal para irme al sofá, coger un libro y fingir que estaba leyendo.

\- Pase

Mi puerto se abrió lento mientras yo alzaba a vista para fijarme de quien se trataba esta vez.

\- Disculpa la interrupción- dijo Edward en un tono suave

\- Que deseas? – conteste de forma osca

Vi como sus ojos dorados se debatían entre salir de la habitación o quedarse para seguir con la conversación

\- Un grupo va a salir a cazar y…

\- No gracias, no quiero a salir a cazar- le dije siendo tajante

\- Pero no has comido en días

\- Me reusó a comer sangre sucia

\- Es de lo único que podrás alimentar mientras estés aquí- dijo en tono preocupado mientras se acercaba

En un segundo yo me pare y me puse delante de él

\- Ese es mi problema no el tuyo

\- Quieres decirme que prefieres debilitarte antes que…

\- Así es

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

\- Soy una Vulturis ante todas las cosas y no pretendo que lo entiendes a decir verdad me da igual lo que piensas ahora si eso es todo lo que tenia que decir ya puedes retirarte

Me miro con ojos llenos furia y molestia, dio un suspiro de total enojo y musito:

\- Perfecto si eso es lo que quieres, bien quédate sin comer así no llegaras a ningún lado

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Definitivamente estaba mas que molesta detestaba que me contralaran no podía estar totalmente sola. Rayos esto era igual que Volterra solo que con algunas gustos vánales. Esto era verdaderamente insoportable. Escuche sin mucho esfuerzo de como se organizaban para ir de caza. Al final se quedaron solo Alice, Jasper y Esme en la casa, no les di importancia a ninguna de ellas así que volví al balcón.

Se aproximaban las cinco de la tarde, el grupo que se había ido aun no volvían yo me encontraba recostada en el sofá hasta que de un momento a otro comencé a sentirme algo débil, Edward tenía razón si no comía pronto me iba a debilitar y poco a poco iba ir perdiendo fuerzas. Mire el bosque, que cada vez me llamaba a más y más. No lo pensé, me coloque mi capucha y salte por la balcón, una vez que mis pies tocaron el suelo Salí dispara hacia los arboles. Sabía que tenia que alimentarme de algo y tenia que hacer lo mas rápida posible para que no sospechen que no estoy en esa prisión. Rápidamente deje que mis sentidos se esparcieran en todo el lugar, y de pronto llegó a mí un aroma inconfundible, me dirigí de inmediato hacia el aroma, a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar baje la velocidad para no asustar a mi comida. Me detuve, y vi a un gran puma, salí de mi escondite lentamente, el puma me gruño tan fuerte que retumbo en el silencio, yo le conteste de la misma forma no tenia ganas de pelear ni de jugar con mi comida así que me abalance al animal, le mordí el cuello y comencé a comer, este peleaba pero era en vano. Después de unos cuantos segundos, me encontraba lejos del lugar buscando otra presa puesto que tenia que sobre alimentarme para no tener la necesidad de salir. Luego de unos segundos detecte a un oso pardo así que inmediatamente me escabullí entre los arbustos espere el momento preciso para atacarlo y de repente sentí que un vampiro se encontraba a menos de cien metros, subí a la copa de un árbol para visualizar de quien se trataba hasta que apareció. Se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que el inmaduro y fortachón de todos los Cullen. Emmett le lanzó un gruñido de tal forma que el oso se le abalanzo y empezaron a "pelear" sabia que no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo ya que era de imaginarse que los demás Cullen estarían cerca. Me fui del lugar y retorne a la casa no sin antes alimentarme una vez mas con algunos venados que me tope.

Salí de los arbustos, me detuve donde daba mi balcón, salte y entre a la habitación, en el instante que caía sobre mis pies, abrieron bruscamente la puerta de mi habitación mientras se escuchaban voces.

\- Tú ¿A dónde te fuiste?- grito Jasper

\- Como te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto de esa forma- le inquirí

\- No evadas la pregunta y responde

\- Yo no tengo quedarte ninguna explicación

\- Jasper, no le hables de esa manera– interrumpió Esme

De pronto todos los Cullen, se hallaban en mi cuarto. Sus ojos reflejaban la incomodidad menos Esme y Edward.

\- Ella no ha estado aquí en la casa- manifestó Jasper

\- Jasper, hijo estas seguro de ello?- pregunto Carlisle

\- Si

\- Y dime tienes pruebas?- musite con seriedad

Él se quedo en silencio, era mas que evidente que no tenia nada que demostrara lo que decía porque yo nunca dejo rastro y todos dieron un suspiro.

\- El que calla otorga- continúe

\- Si no tienes pruebas, no puedes acusarla de nada- comento Edward

\- Alice la vio?- volví a intervenir Carlisle

\- No aun no esta familiarizada con ella

Este comentario hizo captar mi atención pero me concentre nuevamente en la conversación

\- Esme tu que dices?

\- Jasper, Alice y yo estuvimos todo el tiempo aquí en la casa, si Isabella…

\- Bella…- le interrumpió Edward

Todos les quedaron mirando incluyéndome, Esme le lanzo una mirada de curiosidad sin embargo prosiguió

\- Si Bella hubiera salido, nosotros podríamos detectarla, pero no fue así

\- Yo tengo mucha experiencia con los neófitos y tengo la seguridad que ella salió

\- Yo no soy una neófita

\- En serio? Porque aun se nota por la forma en como andas y hablas

Comento tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba hacia mi dirección con furia, sin embargo no pudo dar ningún paso más puesto que Edward se colocó al medio de los dos y musito:

\- Jasper, será mejor que ya olvides este tema

\- Ella esta mintiendo

\- No tienes pruebas

\- Es acaso que no se dan cuenta?

\- Hijo- dijo Carlisle cuando le puso la mano en el hombro- Edward tiene razón no tienes pruebas y aun así, si ella salió no hay forma de saberlo ya que una de las habilidades mas desarrolladas de los Vulturis es no ser detectados

\- Pero ella sigue siendo neófita y ellos siempre dejan rastro

\- Ahora ya sabes que no es cualquier neófita…Jasper es mejor que nos vayamos- musito Carlisle

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, sin embargo se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon a excepción de Edward y Carlisle

\- Isabella…quiero que me escuches con atención, no quiero que tus actitudes estén volviendo inquietos a mi familia, sabemos que no te agradamos pero te pediré que por el bien de todos incluyendo el tuyo pongas de tu parte para llevar esta situación de una mejor manera

Diciendo estas últimas palabras se dio media vuelta y se marcho, Edward me miro una vez y musito con tono casual:

\- Espero hayas podido alimentarte bien, pero la próxima vez que salgas no huyas por las copas de los arboles- dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo una hoja pequeña y me lo dejaba en la cama- puede que una hoja se caiga y tenga tu aroma

Me quede sorprendida y en silencio, él se rio un poco y se fue rápido. Automáticamente me dirigía a la hoja, no hubo la necesidad de cogerlo puesto que mi aroma se podía oler fácilmente. Era algo molesto saber que alguien me detectara por un mínimo descuido que tuviera. Después de lo que pasó, vi que la mejor opción para relajarme un momento era tomándome una ducha, así que decidí pasarme toda la tarde allí hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

Graciassssssssssssss a por Todos el apoyo, por read this FIC y seguirlo. Gracias tambien un Allie Masen Cullen, musa. rock . bonyz. ame, Bianca S, Veris Cullen Loz, Maya Masen, Guidagiles, Blueorchid02, Roxy Cullen Masen, Catalina. alarconcelis, Covaric, Dana Masen Cullen, jovipattinson y Angeles Baltazar Por Sus comentarios Este capitulo va para ustedes. Que si gustan cuelgue mas capi solo diganmelo.

Atte. Abril;)


	6. MELODÍA

CAPITULO 6:

MELODÍA

Las horas habían pasado, para cuando salí de la ducha la luna ya se hallaba en lo más alto. Me encontraba secando mi largo cabello cuando de pronto escuche algunas risas que provenían de la sala, se trataban de Emmett, Rosalie y Alice al parecer ellos se reían de algo que habían visto en la televisión. Al terminar de secarme, me propuse recorrer la planta que no había visitado aun. Abrí la puerta y me fije si alguien se hallaba por hay, una vez que verifique fui sin hacer ruido al cuarto piso, suavemente subí las escaleras y una vez estando arriba un sonido capturo mi total atención. Este provenía de uno de los dos cuartos que se estaban en la planta. El sonido era cálido y relajante, sin duda el instrumento se trataba de un piano, pero mi curiosidad no era saber el instrumento sino la persona que tocaba con tanta presión para mi suerte la puerta estaba abierta y en su interior una luz de tono suave alumbraba el lugar, me acerque lo suficiente para seguir observando. El asombro cruzó por mis ojos cuando vi de quien se trataba. Edward, era el vampiro que me causaba más intriga y curiosidad, había algo en su mirada que siempre me llamaba la atención, era como si tratara de buscar alguna información o dato que tenga que ver conmigo. El sonido empezó sonar cada vez mas delicioso estuve por unos diez minutos apoyada en la pared disfrutando. La melodía me hizo sentir tranquila, por un instante sentí que no había dolor, pasado, recuerdos que solo hacían que me quedara congelada de mis sentimientos por todo este tiempo…De pronto una brisa de aire cruzó por la ventana llegando hacia mi dirección, mis sentidos automáticamente se activaron, la melodía se había detenido mientras cruzaba la puerta y me dirigía a la ventana.

\- Esta cerca- me dijo Edward estando frente a la venta

\- Si, y se mueve muy rapido

\- El aroma desapareció

Yo aspire un poco más y musite:

\- No del todo

Baje de inmediato hasta que de pronto me detuve en seco, volví a sentir el olor, esta vez provenía de mi habitación. En menos de un segundo me encontraba en el balcón, el aroma era fresco.

\- Lo sintieron?- pregunto Carlisle desde la puerta

\- Se esta alejando y su rastro se esta perdiendo – hablo Jasper

\- Aun podemos alcanzarlos

Salte del balcón, la persecución comenzó una vez mis pies tocaron el sueldo, corrí siguiendo el rastro, sabía que alguno de los Cullen se hallaba detrás mio, sin embargo no le di importancia hasta que me detuve, miré al mí alrededor pero ya no encontré a nadie.

\- Ya no esta el aroma- comento Edward

\- Pero no se disperso tan rápido eso significa que es neófito

Neófito? Solo? Alguien lo creo… pero quien? El neófito no podía estar solo su creador tiene que estar cerca.

\- Volvamos habrá que decirles a los demás

Edward tenía razón, me di media vuelta y corrí en dirección a la casa. Pase con velocidad a la sala, toda el clan Cullen estaban de pie esperando, Edward llegó a unos segundos detrás de mi. Y Carlisle musito:

\- Y bien? Que sucedió?

\- El rastro de disperso- comenté

\- Lograron saber quien era?- pregunto Esme

\- No pero al menos sabemos que un neófito es quien esta rondando

\- Es extraño que por estos lares ande suelto un vampiro recién creado

\- Yo no pienso lo mismo. Hubo tres vampiros que lograron escapar en el enfrentamiento y andan sueltos por las calles de Forks así que se tiene que tomar medidas drásticas para este asunto

\- Esta dicho entonces, mañana te mostraremos todo el lugar- comento Carlisle

\- De acuerdo, bueno si eso es todo me paso a retirar, con permiso

Subí a mi cuarto, todos los Cullen comentaban sobre lo sucedido y no es para menos un neófito suelto resulta inconveniente, para un pueblo tan pequeño pero ya podríamos hallar más que nos lleven a él. Camine con suma rapidez y me detuve solo para abrir la puerta, sin embargo no solo eso me detuvo, una voz llamo mi atención en el instante en que abrí la puerta.

\- ¿Te gusto la melodía?

Cada vez su voz me resultaba más familiar, eso no debía pasar. Me di vuelta sin pensar cuan cerca mio estaba, su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros lejos del mio, podía ver a la perfección esos ojos dorados que siempre capturaron mi atención.

\- No sé a que te refieres- dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él

\- Si sabes a que me refiero, como explicas que entraras tan rápido al cuarto?

\- Sencillo, soy una vampira y puedo moverme a la velocidad que se me plazca

\- Y que vayas a la dirección donde el aroma se asomó?

\- He pasado mucho años detectando aromas desde largas distancias

\- En todo caso que bueno que el piano estaba cerca a la tercera ventana porque si hubiera estado en la segunda que estaba abierta, el aroma seguro se hubiera mezclado con el mio

\- Eso son patrañas porque el piano estaba al costado de la segunda ventana y no se podría mezclar con tu aroma porque son muy distin…

Deje la frase sin terminar al darme cuenta lo que había sucedido, Edward deslizó una sonrisa y musito:

\- A mi no me molesta tener publico así que si gustas puedes venir a escuchar un poco, total no tienes nada que perder

Lo dude un poco puesto que no había intercambiado muchas palabras con él, y tampoco quería incomodar ni que me incomoden. Lo mire a los ojos, no sabia si era mi imaginación pero se veían llenos de suplica, esto me hizo dudar aun mas.

Gracias a todas por leer el fic, por sus comentarios y por sus apoyo. Estaré colgando mas capitulos hoy :) .


	7. UN POCO DE TI

CAPITULO 7:

UN POCO DE TI

Sin embargo las ganas de continuar escuchando la música pudieron más, sin más le dije:

\- Ok, pero mantendré mi distancia

Me dirigí escaleras arriba. Al entrar visualice que una de las ventanas tenía un espacio donde podía sentarme así que me ubique allí, sin embargo había mucho luz, en unos metros más había un lugar a oscuras, pensé que podria sentarme ahi. Noté el asiento que estaba disponible al costado del gran piano, Edward se sentó frente al de este, no si antes cerrar la puerta. Apoye mi cabeza en la ventana cuando la música empezó a envolverme.

La música es muy de tu agrado verdad?- musitó Edward mientras continuaba tocando

Porque lo dices?- le dije sin mirarlo

Pues estas muy quieta...

No sabía que podías verme en la oscuridad - musite mientras lo veía

La verdad no, desde aquí sólo noto tus ojos carmesí... que debo de admitir pareciera que me acecharan

Es la costumbre... - musite desviando

No hagas eso - dijo en tono apenado

Hacer que?

Retirar tu vista

Porque?

Es la única forma que me permites saber quien eres...

Pues debería bastarte saber mi nombre y de donde vengo

Esa fachada que utilizas?

Fachada? - dije arrugando la frente

Si, esa forma de presentarte Isabella Vu... - dejo la frase

Es de suponer que a ustedes tampoco les agradamos

A excepción de uno - musito

Quien?

Pues tu...

Voltee rápido y sus ojos ya se encontraban en las teclas.

\- Que sabes de los Vulturis?

\- Lo esencial Vampiros que hacen respetar las reglas, a costa de la vida de otros para que nuestra especie subsista

\- Ya veo - si es un buena definición, pensé

\- Pero... en toda regla hay una excepción...

\- Y piensas que soy yo

\- Si - dijo sonriendo

Por alguna razón su risa me contagió pero no llenaba alegría a mis ojos sólo fue una sonrisa amarga

\- Cullen, sinceramente no me conoces...

\- Permitirme conocerte...

\- Es muy probable que hayas escuchado de mi

\- Lo genérico si... eres la miembro más reciente que tienen y que sirves a ese clan... pero yo quiero saber más de la chica que su nombre es Bella y que no caza humanos...

\- Eso quien te dijo - me paré de inmediato y me movi

\- Tus ojos no son tan carmesí

\- Quizas porque no he comido

\- Si lo hiciste, no le diré a nadie

No podía confiar, inmediatamente me dirigí a la puerta pero Edward me detuvo interponiéndose.

\- No te vayas

\- Si lo hare

\- Bella, yo solo quiero saber quien realmente eres, no pretendo...

\- Cuestionarme? Según tu clan, tu eres el que me tiene que vigilar, así que puede ser que quieras que te de noticias de mi, del clan para que puedas utilizarlo en mi contra y así poder hacer las cosas que quieras

\- Claro que no, porque piensas eso?

\- Porque todos los aquelarres tiemblan al escuchar Vulturi, y tú clan no es la excepción

\- Yo no soy mi clan, aquí sólo estamos tu y yo teniendo una plática

Me quedé en silencio.

\- No estamos representado a ninguno, olvidaré de los Cullens, de los Vulturis...por favor...

Ese rostro, me gritaba confianza, pero no podía dársela, esto nunca ha pasado, y no sabía que reaccionar.

\- Sólo Permitirme tocarte algunas piezas más...

Me brindó sentarme en la ventana que estaba al costado del piano. Suspire y rápidamente me senté. Yo estaba en el lugar donde había luz y ahora Edward veía todo mi rostro. Su melodía me hacía pensar.

Es la primera vez que te veo relajada sin ese rostro tan duro y sin esa actitud tan a la defensiva de hace unos instantes...

Eso es por todos los años que llevo como Vulturi, es incre...

Por la forma en como lo dices, no suena nada agradable estar con ellos

A decir verdad no es nada agradable llevar esta vida- dije cuando voltee para mirarlo

Pero una vez que te acostumbras todo es diferente

Los dices porque tu eres muy unido a tu clan

Yo no tengo un "clan" , tengo una familia

Me quede en silencio para seguir escuchando la melodía hasta que Edward volvió a musitar:

Es así como se tratan ustedes?

A que te refieres?

De la forma tan despectiva como "Clan"

Para los Vulturis, todos los aquelarre son nada mas que un grupo de vampiros sin importancia, a excepción de nosotros claro esta

Y para ti? Que significan esos aquelarre?

Pensé que nada de interrogatorios...

A decir verdad sólo preguntó tu opinión...

Edward tenía razón.

Compartí por mucho tiempo el pensamiento de los Vulturis hasta que…

Hasta que?- dijo animándome a continuar

Conocí a tu familia y mi pensamiento tuvo que cambiar, nunca había visto un grupo como ustedes- inquirí con total sinceridad

Si los Cullen solemos ser especiales- comentó con algo de vanidad

Edward toco la ultima tecla y termino a la melodía de forma magistral, inmediatamente me pare y musite:

Muchas gracias por la melodía

No hay de que…

Bueno ya me pasó a retirar

Pensé que te gustaba como tocaba- dijo mientras se paraba y se ponía cerca mio

En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario

Entonces porque te quieres ir?

Créeme al decirte que no soy una buena compañía

Estaba en la puerta y detuvo su voz

No eres buena compañía por no quieres, no porque lo seas realmente

Me conozco mas años que tu

Entiendo mas o menos porque tienes que ser dura con los demás pero no logro comprender porque tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, lo siento pero me cuesta leerte

Hay Cullen- le dije -Es algo que jamás entenderías

No me llames así, llámame Edward y tengo todo el tiempo para que me expliques

Yo no - dije abriendo la puerta y corriendo de esa habitación.

No entendía que pasaba, corría porque quería alejarme... no es porque huía de Edward. Eso creo. Rayos porque dudo? Es este lugar que me hace sentir tan... fastidiosamente humana. Entre a mi cuarto y decidí no salir, así tocarán. Sólo quiero esperar la hora para que amanezca y me enseñen el lugar, lugar que conocía a la perfección pero ahora solo por nombre y no por recuerdos. Que pasará al ver los lugares? Tendré que cuidarme, este aquelarre no son tan despistados.

La mañana no sé hizo esperar, escuche que tanto se reunían los Cullen, Que se deberían? Baje con sumo cuidado, de la forma que hacía para espiar a Alec y Demetri. De pronto escuche:

\- No puede ir solo tres de nosotros Carlisle, tienen que ir la mayoría a enseñarle - decía Jasper

\- Claro, ella no es confiable - La rubía musito

\- Yo no puedo ir hoy, se presentó algo - se disculpó Carlisle - pero no hará nada, esta bajo las órdenes de su Clan y eso es una restricción

\- No creo que dañe a nadie - musito Esme

\- Ella no hará daño - muy seguro de sus palabras dijo Edward

Porque estaba seguro? Acaso la pequeña plática de anoche le hice pensar eso? Una Vulturi que no funda miedo, eso no puedo permitirlo. Aparecí de pronto y musite:

\- Tienen razón al preocuparse por mi, pero haganle caso a su lider, estoy bajo órdenes y no lastimare a nadie.

Todos se tensaron Edward me miró pero no supe entender su mirada. Simplemente el no creía mi fachada.

\- Isabella yo no podré enseñarte el lugar pero mis hijos si, Jasper, Emmet y Edward, estarán a cargo.

\- Buena estrategia - musite - Mandas al experto en neófitos, al más fuerte de ustedes y a... quien tiene que vigilarme... todo esto por mi, me hace sentir alaga - musite

\- Eres una...

En el tiempo que mencionó palabra supe que a quien tendría de rival principal

\- No estoy hablando contigo - dije a la rubía- sólo con el lider

Noté que Edward evito sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

\- Sólo enseñenme el lugar, y listo. Más rápido resuelva esto, más rápido me iré.

\- Bien, nos vemos después. - dijo Carlisle - Jasper te encargarás de mostrarle la primera zona.

\- Si

Carlisle se despidió de Esme y se fue. Así de esa manera me quedé con los chicos Cullen.

Graciasssss todasssssss por seguir el fic. Aquí le dejó un capitulo más para que puedan leerlo. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y si gustan que cuelgue más capitulos me dicen. :)


	8. PROGRESO

Capitulo 8:

PROGRESO

Tenía la vista de todos, yo solo quería ir a verificar la zona. Jasper se adelanto y musito:

\- Vulturi, te vamos a enseñar la primera zona, cualquier movimiento que hagas te detendremos

Me encogí de hombros..

\- Sabes que soy perfecto en neófitos por...

\- Tus movimientos en batalla

\- Por eso... - lo pensó - Emmett ya vamos, Edward...

\- Cuidate - musito la rubia

Me adelanté y salí de casa. Al frente mío estaba ese verdoso lugar, que fue mi hogar. A los breves minutos se colocaron a mi costado y Jasper me dijo:

\- Siguenos

Mostré mi habilidad para correr y en ocasiones tenía que esperarlos. Yo me sentaba y luego de diez segundo me alcanzaban. Esto es agotador porque no tenían la misma fuerza que yo. Después de cinco minutos visitamos el primer lugar. Observé todo y trate de capturar todos los aromas, recordar hasta la última rama. En el segundo lugar es cerca a la carretera, podía llegar ahí sin problema, además fue la misma ruta al venir de Steattle. Durante el recorrido Edward me observaba, que buscaba? Me preguntaba. De pronto Jasper musito:

\- Vamos a la última zona, después se te enseñara el resto.

Sólo asentí. Tomamos un camino que se me hizo familiar, cruzamos un árbol y mire con detenimiento. Los Cullen corrían y yo... me iba deteniendo el camino. Me di cuenta hacia donde estábamos yendo, de pronto varias imágenes a mi cabeza, una cabaña, mi familia, sus rostros, algunos recuerdos... no me di cuenta en que instante mis manos estaban en mi cabeza. Escuche que alguien me llamó alce la vista, el cobrizo esta cinco segundos de mi. Baje mis manos y me compuse, dude si se fijó pero el resto no estaba.

\- Bella te encuentras bien?

\- Si - dije seria

\- Segura?

De pronto llegó un aroma, y comprendí que su pregunta no fue porque me vio, sino por el pequeño problema que ya se presentó. Jasper y Emmett llegaron cinco segundos después. Y me vieron alertas.

\- Esto debió prevenirlo Alice - dijo Edward molesto

El aire cambio de nuevo y detecte el lugar donde provenía ese aroma, mi garganta chocó con fuerza y se me llenó la boca de ponzoñosa. Tenía que irme. Ellos me veían, yo estaba quieta. Hasta que fije mi vista hacia la dirección donde estaba ese humano que de decidió caminar y rasparse con fuerza. Los Cullen estaban en posición de ataque menos el cobrizo. Yo gruñí para advertirles que no me tocarán. Necesitaba huir de ese lugar, el aroma se hacía fuerte y yo no había comido. Me di vuelta y me fui directamente a la casa de los Cullen. Corrí mientras llenaba los pulmones de aire. Llegué a la casa. Los ojos de Esme me hicieron recordar de pronto a Rene... subí rápidamente mientras escuchaba los porqués y los reproches. Me encerré en mi habitación, y decidí darme una ducha es lo único que me alivia. Carlisle llegó y empezó la discusión entre ellos, se debatían entre acusar a alguien o a mi... esto ya no importaba. En algunas ocasiones del día recordaba ese imágenes, mi familia, en mi nació las ganas de querer verlos... pero no podía, no debía. Después de esto nadie tuvo la valentía de aproximarse a mi habitación. Salvo Edward, siempre caminaba cerca a mi puerta hasta que toco mi puerta una semana despues. En cuanto todos decidieron irse a cazar por si necesitaban controlarme.

\- Pase

\- Hola...

\- Buenas noches

\- No necesitas ser tan formal... aquí no hay nadie, además Esme esta en la sala y ella sabe brindar espacios - cerro la puerta de mi habitación - puedo?

\- Ya estás dentro, que quieres?

\- Siempre reaccionas así?

\- Es costumbre... ya te lo he dicho... responderas?

\- Quería saber si estabas bien... después de eso ya no bajaste... y

\- Nadie vino por aqui

\- Si...por eso subí para...

\- Cullen, que te trajo hasta aquí, tu curiosidad... tu clan te pidió que vinieras?

\- Mi preocupación... por saber si estabas bien... eres mi responsabilidad... - su tono de voz fue distinta- además es bueno que conversé un poco no?

\- Si, eso creo...

\- Quizás hoy podamos hablar sobre ti?

\- Sigues con eso?

\- Soy curioso... además la noche que me acompañaste te fuiste, no quería presionarte, pero a veces no logro entender...

\- Porque soy tan dura... con todos?

\- Y contigo...

Solo diré que… cuando pasas mucho tiempo con vampiros que solo les importa su propio bienestar, te acostumbras a velar por tu propia seguridad tanto así que hasta de tu propia sombra desconfías - musite rápidamente

Pensé que entre ustedes se cuidaban - dijo sentándose a mi lado del sofá

Pues estas muy equivocado - me apoye en el respaldar - la forma en como yo sobrevivo esta fuera de tu entendimiento Cullen

Y otra vez con el apellido, por favor te voy a pedir que no me llames de ese modo

Estoy acostumbrada a tratar muy poco con otros vampiros y por eso solo te llamo por tu apellido

Hagamos una cosa, cada vez que estés molesta o algo no te agrade o quizás ante los demás llámame por mi apellido mientras estemos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿Trato hecho?

Me extendió una mano para cerrar el trato, yo lo pensé un poco hasta que musite:

Si aceptara no significaría que ya sea un signo de confianza

Como digas

Lo dude un poco, bueno el pedía una cosa parcial y algo que yo podía manejar, di un suspiro y estreche su mano de pronto sentí algo muy extraño, algo que nunca antes me había sucedido, era como si el roce de su mano me pasara una especie de electricidad que no comprendía, el me miró y en esos ojos dorados podía entender que a él le pasaba lo mismo, al retirar nuestras manos yo me retiré al barandal, el me siguio. La luna despejo las nubes e ilumino mi rostro junto con mi cabello, yo miraba hacia el bosque hasta que la voz de Edward me interrumpió:

Hace cuanto tiempo llevas con los Vulturis?

Sigo pensando que quieres noticias sobre ellos?

Me ves de esa forma? Crees que puedo sacar noticias y luego utilizarlo en tu contra? Me ves alguien aterrador?

No - dije sonriendo - no te ves para nada amenazador

Edward no podía verse de esa forma, no podría verse así, todo vampiro podría ser amenazador pero en él...

\- Entonces... de que forma podría ser...

\- Inofensivo - respondi

rapido

Me vio con ojos tiernos.

\- Que me ves?

\- Sonríes muy poco... deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Me sentí avergonzada... espera yo me sentí que? Edward hizo que yo que...? No podía permitirlo. Me puse rígida y cambio mi tono de voz.

Debe ser molesto vigilarme

No, es lo contrario

Cullen

Bella, no tienes palabra?

Ok, Edward

Automaticamente deslizó sus labios para sonreír y yo... hice lo mismo. Rayos porque es tan fácil sonreír.

\- Tu responsabilidad te hace venir aquí...

\- Tu... me haces venir hasta aquí... - quería saber a qué se refería, hablo más rápido - lo ocurrido hace una semana fue guau... tu solo evitaste el olor humano... y te fuiste...

Fue un alivio que no se diera cuenta que realmente paso

\- No lo hubiera dañado - me encogí de hombros

\- Lo sé... pero pensé que por ser una Vulturi... tu no podrías... huir... tan rápido...

Llevo doce años con ellos- dije sin mirarlo - sin embargo así estando un siglo no dañaría a ningún humano

Eres sorprendente

Lo vi sus ojos se veían tiernos... rayos pensamientos de humanos.

Y como vampira llevas…

Convertida en esto pues quince torturosos años y tu? - dije contestando

Cuantos crees que tengo?

En serio me estas haciendo esa pregunta?- hable cuando voltee a mirarlo incrédula

Claro porque no?- musito formando una sonrisa

Es un juego de humanos

En realidad que tan acomplejados podían de ser, pensé

No te pasara nada si lo intentas, solo tienes de tres intentos de acuerdo?

Lo mire un poco y musite de inmediato

Veinte?

Frío

Noventa

Tibio

Que acaso tienes doscientos?

El soltó una leve risa y musito:

Aun no he alcanzado esa cantidad

Entonces

Un siglo o para ser mas exactos ciento nueve años

Es un buen tiempo – dije sintiendo lo pesados de los años

Una parte lo pase solo hasta que volví a casa

A casa?- lo mire confundida

Bueno Carlisle me encontró cuando estaba a punto de morir por la gripe que en ese entonces no tenia cura, el me convirtió en lo que ahora soy, me sentía solo y estuve andando de aquí para allá, hasta que finalmente volví a casa, Carlisle me recibió nuevamente y desde hay no me he separado de mi familia

Me quede mirándolo por un momento era algo sorprendente escuchar la historia de otro vampiro y que esta haya terminado con "un final feliz"

Me puedes decir que piensas?

Que en definitiva tienes mucha suerte por tener una familia

Si que lo soy

No todos los vampiros tienen la misma suerte, algunos andamos por el mundo sin expectativas, con una vida rutinaria y solos

Dije mientras me auto abrazaba el dolor que era mi único fiel compañero, mire a la luna saliendo de esos ojos tan hipnotizantés que tenía Edward

Es una bellísima noche

Si que lo es

Donde tú vives hay este tipo de noches?

En Volterra? No… bajo ninguna circunstancia hay estas noches

De repente una brisa nos envolvió, yo cerré los ojos para poder disfrutarlo, los siguientes dos segundos sentí que alguien tocaba mis cabellos, al abrir lo ojos vi que Edward se encontraba muy cerca mio mientras tomaba con las yemas de sus dedos algo de mi enredada cabellera

Al parecer las hojas te persiguen

Yo le quede mirándome confundida y puso ante mí una hoja, el me sonrío y sin alejarse ni un centímetro me pregunto impaciente:

En que estas pensando?

En que nunca a nadie le he permitido estar tan cerca de mí

Y eso porque?

Una manera de protegerme

De que? Del mundo externo?

Si, de cierto modo

Puedes bajar la guardia cuando estés conmigo?

De pronto comenzó acercarse un poco más, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, que rayos estaba sucediendo conmigo porque no lo empujaba o me apartaba de él, ya no podia escapar, aquella noche salí hacia mi habitación...su frente la junto suavemente con la mía y susurro:

Alguien ha llegado hasta esa distancia?

Nadie- conteste del mismo modo

Se acercó un poco mas y colocó una mano en mi cintura, inmediatamente me separe sin embargo fue inútil ya que al segundo Edward se paro y me tomo del brazo, me hizo dar vuelta, quedándome frente a él. Me sostuvo con esos ojos llenos de preguntas e inquietudes, coloco una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda, me aproximo hacia él y yo lo empuje, si embargo no tenia la fuerza con la cual solía defenderme, era como si por primera vez no necesitara de esto porque no estaba ante algo que me pudiera lastimar.

Como no lo note antes…fuera de ese color carmesí, tienes unos maravilloso ojos

Yo no podía dejar de estar atónica, no entendí lo que pasaba porque no lo empujaba, porque no salía de sus brazos, él volvió a colocar su frente junto a la mía, y de repente musite:

Edward…

Él sonrió en el instante que pronuncie su nombre y me sorprendió aun más cuando me descubrí que yo también estaba sonriendo

Será mejor que te vaya

Porque?

Es que yo no permito estas clases de cosas

Discúlpame si te estoy causando alguna molestia

Creo que ese el problema no siento ningún molestia

Edward sonrió aun más y se acercó un poco mas esta vez, nuestras narices chocaron.

Tienes que irte- musite una vez más

No, por favor- dijo con voz de suplica- andas encerrada en tu cuarto por muchas noches haz un cambio y quedate conmigo

Era como si fuera yo otra vez, como si el dolor, el rencor y la tristeza se fueran y solo quedara yo, la Isabella Swan que siempre estuvo en mí

Mire por la ventana y vi que casi estaba amaneciendo

No creo que sería conveniente para ti que nos vieran aquí

Lo que piensen los demás es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos- dijo riéndose un pronto como si estuviera diciendo un chiste privado

Entonces que es lo que preocupa?

El saber como las pasado

Ha sido un noche inusual y relajante- conste honestamente

Te gusto?

Desde luego- dijo mientras me apartaba

Te acompaño hasta el sofá para que puedas ver el amanecer

No es necesario

Déjame ser caballero por favor- dijo cuando me abría la puerta del barandal

Este gesto me hizo sorprender nadie en Volterra me había tratado con tanta gentileza. Me pare frente de mi sofá, Edward se detuvo muy cerca de mi rostro y musito:

Y dijiste que no eras una buena compañía

Aun lo sigo pensando

Puedo demostrarte que no es así

No veo la forma de como- dije confusa

Hummm…si lo hago como sé que no me sacaras volando por el barandal

Soltó de pronto una leve risa ante su comentario y sin darme cuenta una risita entre dientes se me escapo y de pronto me quede en silencio de lo sorprendida que estaba

Que pasó?- me pregunto de repente

Nada, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no me escucho reír

Pues te diré que tienes una risa muy hermosa

Yo me quede en silencio otra vez, mirando sus ojos que me brindaban una sensación de tranquilidad-

Y entonces en que quedamos?

Bueno con respecto que saldrías ileso, creo que no podría asegurarte nada

Otra vez nos reímos, era increíble escuchar como nuestras risas se juntaban también que se oían como si fuera un cantar y a la vez una sola

En pocas palabras lo tengo que tomar como un reto?

Bueno si eres de los hombres de retos entonces supongo que sí

De pronto se acercó, un poco más, pude sentir claramente su fresco aliento, hasta que dirigió sus labios hacia mi frente y los colocó suavemente, mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a él, me dio un beso tan tierno que yo solo pude quedarme quietecita, luego se retiro tan solo un poco, hizo una sonrisa traviesa y me dijo

Creo que aun sigo de una sola pieza, en pocas palabras estoy intacto... hemos progresado...

Eso veo- dije sorprendida

Podría acostumbrarme a esto

A que te re...

Luego lo entenderás, nos vemos al ratito

Yo solo asentí, me día vuelta y me senté en el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta una vez estando sola apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, me sentía algo confundida, no podía entender lo que había sucedido, y sobre todo como lo había permitido. Con todos y mis pensamientos incluyendo los recuerdos me dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño y mientras lo hacia una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al recordar el beso de Edward en mi frente.

Graciassss por leer el fic! Este capítulo es la primera parte que Edward logra saber algo mas de Bella, pero podrá saber mas cosas? Bella es una vampira que no quiere hablar de su pasado y Edward esta mas interesado en el suyo y ahora que se ha aproximado un poco más... Bella podrá confiar en él? logra decirle su pasado?... próximamente habrá un capitulo donde narrará un personaje de la historia. Chicas gracias a todas las que leen el fic Bianca S, Gise Horan, La CatiraNay, LicetSalvatore, Roxy Cullen Masen, SherlyMina ,V1V1, Valente R, allie cullen masen, azumii cullen, blueorchid02, catalina . alarconcelis, covaric, dana masen cullen, jovipattinson, liduvina, muse . rock . bonyz . ame, sinemg, AndreJta, Andrea 18 de Cullen,Jenny Hatake , bbluelilas, cinsygonzalez, constanzalmv, gabythaijar, guidagiles, luiicullen, Veris Cullen Loz, blakitapia, Ariadna 672, Angeles Baltazar, Heydi de los angeles Rosales, Cary Castilla, Marbelle Gutierrez, Claudia perez, Ash Briel Morgan, Anna Solís, Aleygelis Hernandez, Celeste Alexandra Molina, Heather Cristina Kern, Maya Masen y a todasssssss las chicas que apoyan el fic! Este capítulo va para ustedes... me comentan si les gusto!


	9. INTERPASE

CAPITULO 9:

INTERPASE

En el cuarto, un león en jaulado caminaba de un lado a otro. No había comido en días, no es que tuviera hambre pero no es bueno que esté así, en pocos días estaría frágil, frágil es la palabra que me hizo estar en este mundo...Estaba mirando por el vidrio hacia los arbustos, solo me separaba una fina capa de aquellos recuerdos que los llevaba vagamente en mis memorias. De pronto sentí alguien tocaba la puerta

Buenos días Cullen - musite desde adentro

Quedamos que no me ibas a decir por mi nombre - dijo entrando

Cuando estuviésemos solos

Pero estamos solos y sabías que fui yo...

Tocas de una forma única

Sonrió

\- Porque veniste?

\- Carlisle quiere hablar

\- Viniste tu...

\- Fue porque tenía que verte

\- Eso y porque sólo tú podrías venir

\- Bueno... - dejo la palabra

Que molesto es esta situación, tome mi capa, coloque mi capucha y musite

\- Ya, sólo hay que acabar con esto

Los Cullens, se encontraban abajo reunidos, murmurando.

\- Que pasó?

\- Por ahora no podremos mostrarte la zona, tenemos que estar todos presentes

\- Esto es molesto Carlisle, no pueden estarme limitando sólo porque no estan todos. Quiero investigar la zona, y se tiene que ahora. Por sino se acuerdan un neófito que está en la ciudad, si respetan la vida humana entonces no pueden pretender esperar

Yo puedo enseñarle- se ofreció Edward

Todos los miramos. No iba a decir nada. Total no es mi asunto que quiera interponerse en la conversación que tengo pero alguien si lo hizo.

No es conveniente- musito con seriedad Jasper

Porque?- dijo Edward despreocupadamente

Yo te daré una es una, es una Vulturi- dijo Rosalie

Alguien en quien no puedes confiar- musito Jasper

Quien te asegura eso? - respondió Edward

Conversación de clan. Tenía para rato. Puse mi espalda en la pared, no le daba importancia hasta que algo llamo mi atención

Es mejor no exponer la seguridad de nadie

Si te refieres a que si yo podría lastimar a alguno de ustedes, pues estas equivocado, Jasper. Creo que se los demostré hace una semana.

Vamos eres una de ellos, a ti no te importa ni nada ni nadie- hablo Rosalie

Rosalie, no le hables así- interrumpió Esme

Cual es tu problema?- dije mientras daba un paso adelante.

Esta chica podía sacar la molestia de cualquier presente de la sala.

Tu eres mi problema- me respondió la ricitos de oro

Tu eres mi problema... si supiera cuantas veces me han dicho eso... y cuántos no lograrán terminar la frase. Me reí con verdadero humor al darme cuenta que está chica sólo es alguien que no sabe con quién se mete y musite

No pienso perder mi tiempo con esto, con permiso

Me dirigía hacia las escaleras hasta que Rosalie me detuvo diciendo

Te vas porque sabes que no tienes como defenderte

Piensa lo que quieras- musite- al fin y al acabo me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas- le conteste sin voltearme

Pensé que los Vulturis no huían de los problemas

Me di vuelta y le conteste:

Y no te equivocas, es mas creo que de todo, eso es lo que mas disfrutan sin embargo solo le damos importancia a situaciones que merecen nuestra atención, no creo tu merezcas mi atención

Sólo lo dices porque no puedes decirme nada, esta es mi casa y no tienes la manera de defenderte

No sé defenderme?, Carlisle esta chica si que sabe hacer reír - le dije sonriendo amargamente para luego ponerme sería - No creo que sepas el verdadero significado de defenderse para un Vulturi... nosotros no nos defendemos, atacamos, no hablamos, actuamos, y sabemos de que forma atacar y actuar para que el vampiro que este enfrente no vuelva - dije dándole la en rotación correcta para que entiendaran y así fue - cometer tonterías...

Me voltee para subir y ella musito

\- Tus amenazas no me dan miedo

\- Yo no amenazo, cumplo

Eres una…

Carlisle controla a tu...- de pronto mire a Edward y recordé en sus ojos que entre ellos mismos se decían familia pero yo no tenía porque respetar esto cierto? … pero de alguna manera sentí que era mejor ya no ocasionar mas problemas-"hija"- termine por decir

Vi como Edward me miraba con dulzura por así decirlo, pero yo ya no estaba de humor para nada

Rosalie, por favor…- le decía Carlisle

No quise escuchar más así que en menos de un segundo, me encontraba en mi habitación, se podía oír el pleito de los Cullen era tan molesto todo esto que no lo soportaba. Me fui a mi barandal, para ver si así me despejaba. El aire que corría me hacia sentir muy bien, hasta que hay estaba otra vez, esa puerta que daba a la salida de todo este lugar. Pensé un poco, podía aprovechar que los Cullen están discutiendo para ausentarme por un largo rato, toque todas las cosas que podía deje mi aroma en todos lados, si ella olían mi aroma más fuerte sabrían que seguiría aquí y así no levantaría sospechas. Cinco segundos pasaron instintivamente me coloque la capucha y salí de la habitación por aquella ventana.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el lago que vi aquella noche, solo me tome cinco minutos el llegar, me detuve frente la puerta de la cabaña, abrí lentamente la puerta, entre sin dudarlo y me detuve a mirar la casita, no podía recordar nada de esto, no entendía porque... la primera vez que noté la cabaña me trajo leves recuerdos pero no más. Mi vista fue capturada por una foto, me acerque a ella pero a los cinco segundos me alejé de ella tan rápido que mi espalda estaba a pocos centímetros de la puerta. Los rostros de Charlie y René se encontraban en esa foto, a mi mente llegó imágenes muy claras de sus rostros pero en situaciones tan confusas, no sé cómo pero me sentía mareada, decidí que era mejor no recordar cosas desagradables, deje la foto en su sitio, salí rápido de ese lugar. No quería recordar más, no quería esos recuerdos humanos. Corrí sin pensar, tenía que despejarme de cualquier modo, de pronto me detuve, el lugar estaba un poco descuidado, ¿Que lugar es este? caminaba tocando cada arbol, cada rama, sentía familiar pero no podía recordar, me deje envolver por lo cálido del Prado... estaba algo descuidado... pero nada que una buena limpieza lo arregle, le quite las hojas caídas y algunos cuantos desperdicios, lo deje limpio y reluciente ahora si que se veía el pasto de color verde que siempre fue... espera... ¿siempre fue?... ¿Porque dije esto? Traté de pensar pero nada... yo sabía que al ser vampiro muchas cosas olvidas pero no entendía porque recordaba vagamente algunas cosas y otras no... decidí irme cuando recordé que tenia que estar de vuelta en la casa de los Cullen pero todo esto se esfumo cuando alce la vista y me encontré con Edward al pie del árbol, yo me quede atónica, "mi felicidad", desapareció por completo, él se encontraba como extrañado, un poco y confuso, me había metido en un problema grandísimo, me olvide por completo que él tenia que "vigilarme" pero pensé que no se lo iba tomar tan en serio, como no lo detecte, como no lo percibí, estaba tan sumergida en mis recuerdos y mi felicidad que me concentre en una sola cosa esto pasa cuando mis sentimientos me dominaban, torpe Isabella torpe, pensé bueno tengo que hacer algo rápido y ya, tense mi rostro para no demostrar sorpresa, hasta que le dije seria:

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- demande

\- Recuerda que tengo que vigilarte

\- Alguien sabe que estoy en este lugar?

\- Jasper y yo

\- Eso es todos...

Estaba con cólera mientras Edward continuaba hablando

\- Nos enteramos a los pocos minutos que te fuiste

\- Quien se dio cuenta?

\- Jasper y yo, como ya sabes a él no le agradas así que fue y le dijo a Carlisle, sin embargo yo me adelante y te vine a buscar

\- No quedo claro lo que dije aquella noche, no quiero a nadie como mi sombra…

\- Ese día dijiste muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que no conocías Forks, sin embargo has ido a cada sitio como si supieras en donde quedaban y no lo hiciste como si estuvieras explorando el lugar

\- No sé de que hablas

\- Oh si que sabes de que hablo, Bella tu conoces Forks ¿no es así?

No supe que contestarle, y de pronto se escucho un sonido que interrumpió el silencioso bosque, Edward saco rápidamente de su bolsillo su celular, y contesto

\- Si estoy bien…estoy con ella…entiendo ya vamos para allá…

Corto la llamada y musito:

\- Tenemos que irnos

\- Yo no voy a ningún lado

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo

\- No voy a permitir que me interroguen

\- Si nos demoramos más al llegar te preguntaran aun más cosas

Edward tenía razón y sin pensarlo corrí con más velocidad que la de antes, no pensaba dar tregua a que me siguiera preguntando, ahora de seguro al llegar me delatara ante su familia con las teorías que tenia y que había que recalcar que estaban en las correctas, no pensé en nada mas, solo corrí mas deprisa y me tomo cuatro minutos el llegar a la casa blanca de cuatro pisos, entre a la casa y todos me miraron, solo a los pocos segundos llego Edward, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi, Carlisle lo miro y dijo:

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Solo estaba inspeccionando el lugar, y bueno también quería tomar aire fresco, al parecer la discusión de ahora la estreso

Me quede sorprendida al ver que no me delato, voltee para verlo, sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí por unos segundos y Carlisle musito:

\- Bien Isabella…

\- Bella- dijo Edward corrigiendo a Carlisle

\- Bien Bella, como lo has podido comprobar, lo que hablamos la primera vez que llegaste aquí era cierto, te tendremos en constante supervisión, así que espero lo tomes muy en serio

\- Si claro- logre musitar confundida- pero esto es responsabilidad de ustedes

\- Perdón que? - dijo Jasper

\- Se la pasan discutiendo, no dejan de investigue, el lider de los Vulturi me mandó aquí para resolver esto pero ustedes no ayudan

\- Habido inconvenientes

\- Sus inconvenientes no son mi problema, yo no puedo estar aquí el tiempo que se les antoje, pueden tener al mejor equipo para capturar a ese vampiro pero no servirá de nada si ustedes no se organizan... pierden su tiempo en vigilarme, en vez de hallar al vampiro, yo no soy el enemigo... ahora... el enemigo estaba afuera, cazando gente y sino actuamos esto no tiene sentido que me quedé aquí. Organicense y si tienen algo me dicen - viendo a Edward, dándoles a entender que sólo con el puedo comunicarme - pero no esperen que me quedé aquí encerrada. Buenas.

Es la primera vez que se quedaban callados. Me dirigí confundida hacia mi cuarto no entendía porque Edward me cubrió, entre sin saber en que pensar, por que lo hizo, por que no dijo que yo conocía el lugar, es que pensaba decirle solo a Carlisle, o es que me iba a chantajear con eso, genial en que problema me acabo de meter todo lo que ocurre cuando me dejo llevar por la felicidad, no quise pensar en nada mas, decidí darme un baño en agua caliente, pase alrededor de dos horas, relajándome, sabia que Esme estaba en la primera planta, pero no me interrumpió en todo el día. De igual formas los chicos Cullen.

Chicas que tal! Bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más y un breve adelanto del siguiente. Espero sus comentarios. A partir de ahora colgaré capítulos sólo los domingos... pero trataré de colgarlo entre semanas. Gracias pero les guste este breve adelanto...

\- ¿Porque no confías mi? - musite con desesperación

\- No puedo no lo ves - contestó del mismo modo

\- Pero ¿porque?

\- Es que yo tampoco sé exactamente... sólo sé que...

Se interrumpió ella, no entendí porque pero noté que algo llamo su atención. En esos instantes una rama caía, ella se acercó absorta camino hasta ese árbol con laano extendida. Al tocarlo ella se quedó quieta.

\- ¿Bella? -musite

No respondió

\- ¿Bella?

Pero nada. De pronto vi como se tambaleaba, definitivamente no fue porque no se tropezara. No sabía que pasaba y decidi llamarla una vez más pero con mayor demanda. Esperaba cualquier respuesta.

Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y dejo caer todo su cuerpo hacia el suelo, se rodillas amortiguo la caida, tenía la expresión de dolor. Algo la estaba lastimando y yo quería pararlo. Me acerqué ella, en el segundo después que cayó. Esperaba cualquier respuesta pero no está.


	10. SECRETOS

CAPITULO 10

SECRETOS

Pov. Edward

Llegó la noche, pero esta vez tenía un significado distinto. Había algo más en que pensar que no es mi familia. Bella, Bella, Bella y sus secretos, sus misterios, sus cosas tan ocultas... si tan solo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos entendería que sucede, sobre todo las cosas que pasó hoy por la mañana, ¿Que escondes? Me preguntaba de pronto noté que estaba muy quieto. Felizmente, todos estaban haciendo sus cosas. Emmett, viendo partido de fútbol, Jasper jugando ajedrez con Carlisle, Rosalie peinándose su cabello, mientras Alice estaba viendo tablet, diseñando algo seguro. Esme se encontraba en la cocina, cambiando el agua de un florero.

\- Estás flores quedarán bien en el cuarto...- pensaba mi madre mientras colocaba su florero en la mesa.

Me sentía intranquilo y no había pensamiento más tranquilo que los de Esme. Me paré decidido a hablar con ella aproveche que se fue al jardín trasero. En un solo movimiento, me acerque. No iba a contarle que la vi dirigiéndose a esa cabaña y a ese lugar que tan tranquilo ya no pareciera que se dirigiera con determinación sino con curiosidad.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Hola hijo - volteo sonriendo

\- ¿Tienes tiempo?

 _Por_ _supuesto_ \- _pensó_

\- Gracias - conteste

Ella se rió un poco y sólo me señaló el asiento

 _¿Por donde podía comenzar?_ Suspire

\- ¿Que te preocupa cariño?

\- La situación de todo esto

\- Calma todo se solucionará

\- Lo sé pero... - comencé a hablar en susurros para que nadie escuchara - esto... yo

 _¿En susurros? ¿Que tema es que no quieres que se entere?_

\- Me gusta la privacidad

\- Entiendo - respondió del mismo modo

\- Mamá seré sincero, ¿a ti no te parece frustrante todo esto?

Suspiro.

\- Si, no es facil a tu padre le preocupa que se no pueda resolver tan rápido todo esto, sobre todo porque que tenemos una invitada que no le agrada.

\- ¿Te agrada a ti?

Sonrio

\- No es mala chica, es sólo... alguien no tuvo opción en este mundo. Nadie la ayudó, nadie la protegió... tuvo que estar sola en todo esto, no imagino que sola se debe de sentir ahora

Mi madre siempre tenía pensamientos nobles.

\- Bella es una vampira que muy reacia a todo, Esme - dije con un poco de molestía- uno quiere ayudarla pero no se deja

 _Ella te hace enojar... y te inspira preocupación_

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, no es mala chica... y por eso quiero ayudarla pero no da su brazo a torcer - respondí a su pensamiento

\- Edward quiero que entiendas algo... te acuerdas al irte de casa...

\- Si - dije sin entender su comparación

\- Literalmente tu nunca estuviste sólo, sabías que si regresabas, aquí tendrías un hogar... pero imagínate sino hubieras tenido a alguien, estarías tan sólo, tan desconfiado, tan confundido, sólo te habrías adaptado a las cosas que te pusieran y ya... eso es exactamente qué pasa Bella, no entiende quien realmente puede estar preocupada por ella...

Me quedé en silencio comprendiendo sus palabras.

\- Todos sabemos quiénes son los Vulturis pero ella en definitiva es distinta... a pesar de que hemos escuchado cosas de ella... no parece ser la vampira peligrosa que describen algunos, quizás sólo reaccione así porque la mandan hacer eso... no porque quiera hacerlo...

Suspire, Esme tenía razón. Bella necesitaba protección alguien quien la guíe.

\- Ella... busca su lugar en el mundo Edward, así como todos nosotros, sólo que ella no lo sabe, sólo necesita de alguien... así como tú en su tiempo quizás... tu...

 _Puedas ayudarla... ya que ella no es la única que necesita de alguien sino tu también..._

Me quedé en silencio al escuchar esto, iba a preguntar a qué se refería con lo ultimo pero de pronto un aroma ya conocido por mi, nos envolvio. Bella nuevamente se había escapado. Suspire mientras movía la cabeza y reía.

\- Es traviesa ¿No es así?

\- Si - dije riendo un poco

\- Edward, muy apesar de las cosas que piensen los demás de ella... nunca la dejes sola... Bella por ahora necesita alguien quien la entienda... dentro de esta casa que sólo busca un culpable por su origen... por ello no te dejes influenciar por nadie... sólo siempre escucha tu corazón

Es la primera vez que escuchaba su voz con tanta determinación. ¿Que había visto ella en mi, en la situación que no lograba entender?

\- Ahora ve por ella, antes que tus hermanos y tu padre quieran buscar un culpable a su escapatoria.

\- Muchas gracias mamá

\- Te daré algo de tiempo, cuidate hijo

\- Lo haré...

Se dirigió a la sala antes que alguno saliera, escuche que decía con preocupación que había pasado y se hacía la desentendida al preguntarle dónde estaba, mientras yo iba tras Bella. Su aroma es reconocible pero es difícil de detectar sino estás acostumbrado. Definitivamente, es muy buena, su aroma se dispersaba más rápido que cualquier vampiro, de pronto escuche los pensamientos de alguien.

 _\- Rayos, ¿Edward puedes bajar la velocidad?_

Emmett, ¿Habían enviado a Emmett? En serio piensan que Bella es peligrosa y esto me molestaba pero no sabía porque, lo pensaré después, tenía que despistar a Emmett primero tenía que ganar tiempo. Lo llevé hacia otro lugar, aproveche mi velocidad y logré desviarlo. Ok tengo dos minutos para poder encontrar a Bella y hablar. Diez segundos pasaron y pude encontrar su olor, corrí más rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos más logré verla. Decidí mantenerme al margen, para ver qué hacía. Estaba quieta viendo una casa, al parecer no había nadie. No logré reconocer la calle y tampoco de quien es el dueño. Estaba quieta. Ella se veía intranquila parecía que algo la confundía. Alguien salió en la puerta trasera un hombre que no logré ver por el lugar que estaba escondido, ella se encontraba trepada en una rama. No tuve que preocuparme por si lo atacaría porque sabía a la perfección que no lo haría. Estaba quieta, no sabía del porque sus gestos todo se encontraban con sorpresa, se notaba confundida. De pronto ella volteo en una dirección, y al segundo también lo hize yo.

 _\- ¿Porque correrá tan rápido?_

A pesar que yo lo escuche, ella podía detectarlo. Salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar. Por algún motivo estaba de acuerdo con ella. No queríamos que ningún humano se entere de esto. Dejé que corriera un poco más, si que es rapida. Se detuvo para ver si alrededor y fue entonces donde se encontró con mis ojos.

Iba a decirle algo para que se tranquilizara, pero Emmett ya había aparecido.

\- Tu quería atacar

Rayos Emmett se había topado con la casa.

\- ¿Que ridiculez estás hablando?

\- Vulturi... tenías que ser

\- No lastimaría a alguien - dijo sería

Esto no estaba bien tenía que decir algo. Antes que se lastimaran y en definitiva no permitiré que Emmett la toque y esto se salga de control. Bueno en sí no quería que ninguno se lastimara.

\- ¿Quieres pelear?

\- Espero que tu inicies primero

\- Emmett - basta musite poniéndome en medio de los dos - solo ve a casa

\- Edward, no te dejare solo

Es una Vulturi, estás en peligro

\- Tranquilo estaré bien - dije contestando a su pensamiento

La vio y me vio.

\- ¿Que pretendes que...

\- Que sólo quiere investigar, que le enseñaré la segunda zona

\- Sino me creen que...

\- Creo que suficiente con las cosas que dijo Bella hoy por la mañana.

\- La estas protegiendo Edward

\- Es mi deber el - iba a decir protegerla, no sabía porque pensé eso pero rápidamente musite - vigilarla...

No sé porque hace esto... pero te apoyaré. Sólo no tardes.

\- Volveré pronto Emmett, no le digas nada a Carlisle

\- Ok

Se fue y me quedé con ella por fin. Ella me vio y musito:

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Tranquila, no hablare aquí... ven

Yo comencé a correr tenía que llevará a un lugar relajante, necesitará que hablará. Me detuve al estar en el prado que se tomó la molestia en limpiar. Noté el asombro en sus ojos. Suspire y musite:

\- Me debes varias explicaciones

\- Yo no te debo nada

\- Y lo que pasó hoy en la mañana

\- No quiero hablar de ello

\- Sabes por que no dije nada

\- No, y tampoco me importa

\- Pues quiero que confíes en mí

Definitivamente esas palabras no se las esperaba, tampoco yo pero igual seguía demostrándome dureza y me dijo:

\- No necesito la confianza de nadie

\- Bella- dijo cuando me acerque- tu conoces Forks...

Y ahí iba de nuevo, la misma pregunta, ella dudaba en decirme la verdad, sin embargo trate de colocar mis ojos dorados inspirandole en ese momento tanta confianza, seguía dudando se debatia si contarme, al parecer quería hablar, la sentía tan vulnerable, solo lleva tres semanas aquí y ya siento que ha estado por mas tiempo, y que quisiera ayudarla... no la palabra correcta es protegerla ¿Porque?... después contestaría eso. De pronto volvió a insistirle diciéndo:

\- Se que durante las tres ultimas semanas no hemos cruzado palabras, claro hasta la pequeña conversación que tuvimos - dije sonriendo al recordar nuestro beso - pero es que te la pasabas encerrada en tu cuarto - musite tenso - parecía como si nadie estuviera allí y eso no te hacia muy amigable que digamos

\- Soy un poco reservada como ya lo habrás notado

\- Si pero en ese caparazón duro sé que hay alguien que es tan sensible como todos nosotros - musite recordando las palabras de Esme

\- Sensible, no.. es ya no esta - dijo con determinación

\- ¿Por que no confías en mí?

No tuvo palabras para responderme, al parecer recordo que todos habían sido tan amables con ella, recordé cuando escuche los pasos de Alice aproximándose a su habitación, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta algo la desanimaba y se iba, yo mismo queriendo tocar su puerta pero no sabía que hacer, la observé un poco más creo que en si sabía que debía una disculpas a todos. De pronto negó con la cabeza, y en sus ojos dejo atrás su vulnerabilidad, de pronto se volteo y cuando ya iba a correr la tome del brazo, la vuelta diciéndome:

\- Esta vez no te escaparas

\- No quiero hablar con nadie

\- Bella, escúchame

\- No, no quiero

\- Por favor-dije casi implorándome

\- Que quieres-dijo soltándome de su mano

\- La verdad, Isabella

\- No eres quien para reclamarme nada, Cullen

\- Mira eh tratado de ser lo mas amable pero eres…imposible…no quería esto pero no tengo otra opción que llevarte con Carlisle para que converses con el, quizás así puedas decir que te pasa y poder ayudarte

\- Rayos, Edward ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

\- No

\- Tienes que entender que no puedo confiar en nadie - dijo con fuerza y desesperación

\- ¿Porque no confías mi? - musite con desesperación

\- No puedo, que no lo ves - contestó del mismo modo

\- Pero ¿porque?

\- Es que yo tampoco sé exactamente... sólo sé que...

Se interrumpió ella, no entendí porque pero noté que algo llamo su atención. En esos instantes una rama caía, ella se acercó absorta camino hasta ese árbol con la mano extendida. Al tocarlo ella se quedó quieta.

\- ¿Bella? -musite

No respondió

\- ¿Bella?

Pero nada. De pronto vi como se tambaleaba, definitivamente no fue porque se tropezara. No sabía que pasaba y decidi llamarla una vez más pero con mayor demanda. Esperaba cualquier respuesta.

Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y dejo caer todo su cuerpo hacia el suelo, su rodillas amortiguo la caida, tenía la expresión de dolor. Algo la estaba lastimando y yo quería pararlo. Me acerqué ella, en el segundo después que cayó. Esperaba cualquier respuesta pero no está.

\- ¿Bella que tienes? - dije sujetándola y sacudiendola

De pronto ella me vio, es como si saliera de algo que la precionara. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y tomó mi casaca fuertemente, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, inmediatamente la abrace, ella estaba abrumada, ¿Pero que rayos paso? La vi un poco su rostro, es como si quisiera llorar, pero no podía. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas sin lastimarla. ¿Que fue eso que la tormento? Bueno fuera la mínima cosa no permitiré que la lastimara. La saque de ese lugar, la lleve a un lugar donde pudiera respirar aire puro eso la ayudaría. No se despegó de mi ningún segundo. Yo tampoco. De pronto sentí que se relajaba, yo suspire, vi su rostro, la luna podía hacerla ver encantadora. Quería hacerle un montón de preguntas pero no ahora.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo te ayudare, no diremos nada de esto y en cuanto quieras hablar lo haremos

Ella me respondió con sus ojos, notaba que estaba más tranquila.

\- Ya vámonos - musito más calamda

\- No quería irme pero sino volvíamos pronto ellos vendrán

Se encontraba tan seria, tan calmada... no parecía la Bella de hace unos instantes... recordé sus palabras y las de Esme.

\- Lo sé... por eso ahora

La interrumpi, tomándola de la muñeca y haciendo que me vea. No quería que sintiera que estaba sola.

\- Yo te ayudare, hablo en serio

\- Eso tambien... lo sé - dijo con pesar, estaba confundida - ya es hora de irnos

Estuvimos corriendo por unos cinco minutos. Visualice la casa. Yo me adelanté y le abrí la puerta. Están sentados viendo y se voltearon a vernos

\- Hijo - me dijo Carlisle pedía una explicación, y sabía que decir

\- Le enseñe la zona. Ahora ya sabe la segunda zona

\- Hubo...

\- Ninguno - musite

\- Permiso - interrumpió Bella

Se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me quedé viéndola y estaba concentrado pero me distraje con todos los pensamientos de mi familia más sus comentarios en voz alta. Suspire y trate de disipar sus dudas. Mientras Esme me decía en una conversación privada y sonreía.

 _Muy bien_

Yo solo sonreír disimuladamente. ¿Que cosa sabía ella... que no me daba cuenta?


	11. RECUERDO

CAPITULO 10:

RECUERDOS

Pov. Bella

Al día siguiente, no pretendía bajar ya que no sabia que actitud tomar, me encontraba en el barandal cuando increíblemente los rayos del sol chocaron con mi rostro, haciendo ver ese brillo natural de mi cuerpo mientras disfrutaba los cálidos rayos. En ese momento alguien toco mi puerta.

\- Pase- musite con los ojos cerrados

Sentí que alguien toco la puerta pero no entraba, inmediatamente abrí los ojos y me di vuelta para saber quien era. Edward se hallaba al pie de mi puerta observándome como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, tenia en sus ojos algún de brillo que no terminaba de comprender.

\- Que sucede? Es que acaso nunca has visto a un vampiro bajo el sol?- le pregunte

El sacudió un poco su cabeza como si se hubiera despejado de un pensamiento para poder proseguir la conversación mientras deslizaba una sonrisa

\- Claro que si, es solo que es la primera vez que te veo bajo el sol y…

\- Y?- dije

\- Es que te ves tan…hermosa- musito de forma dulce

Yo inmediatamente me di vuelta y musite:

\- ¿Porque has venido? - musite con dureza - ¿no te parecio suficiente espectáculo el de anoche?

\- ¿Espectaculo? Anoche... - susurro- te vi sufrir... crees que fue divertido... el verte así... yo solo... - se tenso tanto que paso su mano por su cabello

\- Tu que...- le dije mientras evitar verlo

\- Bella, no vine para burlarme de ti - musito más calmado- sólo quería decirte que hoy saldremos- inquirió cuando se colocaba a mi costado

\- Perdón? Saldremos?- pregunte de inmediato notando que estaba más cerca

\- Si, saldremos a inspeccionar la tercera y ultima zona

\- Con quienes iremos?

\- Solo tu y yo

\- Los dos?! Si claro, dudo mucho que Carlisle haya aceptado eso

\- No tiene por qué oponerse?

\- A no?, y sobre el pleitecito que hubo abajo

\- Discusión que se superó... además ellos también creyeron conveniente que vaya yo solo contigo

\- Ok, entonces te olvidas que para los demás soy peligrosa

\- No para mi

\- Pero pertenezco a los _"Vulturis"_ y según ello no merezco consideración de nadie

\- Me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que pienses los demás, yo sé quien eres tu en realidad y con eso me basta y me sobra

De pronto, musito tiernamente:

\- Yo no me equivocaba tienes bonitos ojos

\- Tu crees?- le pregunte

\- Si, parte de un rostro…

Se acercó de un momento a otro, me sostuvo con la mirada, él me contemplo y dijo muy despacio

\- Hermoso, y una sonrisa muy cálida y maravillosa

Yo baje la mirada y me aparte de él avergonzada, el esbozo una sonrisa mientras coloco sus manos en su bolsillo y dijo:

\- Creo que deberías hacerlo mas seguido…

\- No es muy propio de mi-dije mordiendo el labio inferior

\- Si lo se pero no deberías ser tan egoísta ocultando esa maravillosa sonrisa que tienes además sonreír es saludable

\- Lo tomare en cuenta

\- Bien nos vamos?

\- Ok- dije

Salimos de la casa, nos entramos al bosque y solos nos detuvimos cuando al frente de nosotros se encontraba el lago. Vi como Edward se dejo caer en el pasto y yo musite:

\- Pensé que inspeccionaríamos el lugar

\- Si pero eso te lo puedo enseñar después, que tal si conversamos un momento, total en la casa no hay mucha privacidad que digamos

Lo pensé un poco, solo me senté:

\- De quieres hablar?

\- De ti

\- No, yo no tengo casi nada que contar

\- Te equivocas- dijo mientras se sentaba- Cada vez que veo tus ojos es como si tuvieras muchas cosas que aun no las dices por temor

\- El sol te ah afectado?

\- Dime si estoy mintiendo?

\- No responderé a ello

\- Entonces no estoy mintiendo

\- Yo no dije que si

\- Pero el que calla otorga

Él sonrió y yo musite.

\- Edward no quiero hablar de que paso ayer...

\- Lo sé... pero te vi tan... - se interrumpió estaba viendo que palabra decir- abrumada que no supe que hacer

\- Estuvo bien que me sacarás de ese lugar

\- Pero que fue eso que te molestó?

\- No fue molestia, fue... dolor...

\- Ayer te dije que te ayudaría... quisiera hacerlo... yo también sé que es sentirme sólo... - esto me tomo con la Guardia baja- y si puedo ayudarte entonces...

\- Sé que tienes preguntas pero soy una Vulturi yo debería interrogar... no tu a...

\- Te equivocas sólo quiero comprender que paso anoche. Después que te fuiste, estuve preocupado por ti. Considere en ir a tu cuarto pero no sabía si abrirías...

\- Esto es complicado Edward

\- Te entenderé lo prometo

\- No sé trata de entender... porque yo misma no lo entiendo

\- Que te molestas...

\- Son recuerdos que vienen a mi mente... recuerdos humanos... que... no puedo entender y también porque no logro recordarlo todo - _ahora mirenme yo diciéndole a Edward sobre mis problemas personales, hasta donde había llegado mi vulnerabilidad._

\- ¿Recuerdos humanos? - dijo pensativo - ¿Qué cosas recuerdas?

\- Es confuso... mis padres algunas situaciones que viví con ellos

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Si ya sabe sus nombre, el lugar donde… - me detuve al dame cuenta que podía decir Forks – solo son recuerdos muy vagos

\- ¿Y porque crees que recuerdas eso aquí?

 _Porque yo aquí naci…, pensé_ no podía. Suspire

\- No lo se y tampoco quiero saberlo

\- Eso que ocurrio ayer fue un recuerdo…

\- Si, solo que vienen tan doloroso que molesta…. Además siente que me faltaba recordar cosas importantes

\- Esto también se refieres a tu transformación...

\- Mi transformación - dije con molestia- eso lo recuerdo vagamente, cada vez que quiero recordarlo no puedo porque siempre hay algo que me impide...

Suspire. Lo vi un poco intranquilo supuse que si ayer ya me vio frágil, ya no quedaba nada más que ocultar creo... además necesitaba que alguien escuchara...

\- Esta bien…no sé cual es el beneficio o interés de saber cosas de mí pero bueno adelante…pregunta...

\- Muchísimas gracias por confiar

\- Sólo pregunta antes que...

\- Tengo curiosidad por saber como llegaste a los vulturis, ellos… ¿ellos te convirtieron?-dijo las ultimas palabras cambiado por completo su voz de lo que estaba dulce ahora estaba muy serio

\- No ellos no fueron... La verdad no recuerdo quien me transformó...

\- Entonces que paso?

\- Al despertar estaba al pie de un árbol, sentía como mi garganta me quemaba, tenia sed y fue ahí donde descubrí en que me había convertido, al principio no lo creía, hasta que fui dándome cuenta que hacia cosas que antes no podía, de pronto mi garganta me empezó a molestar y tenia que calmarla, para mala suerte escuche el latir de un corazón humano, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el aroma, se veía desorientado y perdido como yo, quería atacarlo, pero no pude, ese hombre no se merecía lo que iba hacerle, hui del lugar lo mas rápido posible hasta que encontré un venado, no dude mas y me abalance hacia él, desde ese momento cazo animales

\- Entonces tu nunca…

\- No, no cazo, a los humanos

\- Y dijiste que no tomas sangre sucia…

\- Vamos Edward, he tenido unos padres que no recuerdo bien y por ellos no osaría si quisiera dañar algún humano

\- Y como los Vulturis suponen que tu...

\- Los vulturis podrán alardear que lo saben todo, pero hay ocasiones que no siempre llegan a enterarse de lo que sucede en verdad

\- Ahora entiendo pocos secretos como Vulturi, pero mucho como Bella Swan- musito dándole el verdadero significado a sus palabras

\- Así es

\- Entiendo…sigue

\- A decir verdad ya no tengo nada mas que decir, luego que me sucedió ello, me uní con un grupo pequeño por seis meses hubo un momento que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él jefe quería hacer

\- Acaso quería a atacar a un humano?

\- Peor, una noche quiso transformar a una chica yo sé lo impedí, tuve una pelea con él pero salí lastimada, perdí y fue ahí donde decidí huir jurando, que me vengaría algún día

\- Y como se llamaba?

Me tense de pronto supe que no podía contarle todo... Edward no podía saber quién fue el _lider_. Sinceramente no tenía porque saberlo.

\- Fue hace mucho eso ya no importa, sólo sé que me vengare por las cosas que hizo.

Pude escuchar claramente el gruñido de Edward, sin embargo yo continúe

\- Me encontraba desorienta y mas perdida que nunca, anduve por dos y seis meses sola, no tenia ningún lugar fijo siempre de aquí para allá, hasta que llegue a Volterra, encontrándome con Alec un miembro de los Vulturis, el me llevo hasta Aro, allí me hicieron algunas pruebas, descubriendo algo en lo cual de todo esta vida, es lo único que me agrada tener

\- Que fue eso?

\- Tengo un don único, los poderes mentales no funcionaban conmigo

\- Un escudo- dijo sorprendido

\- Si, así es- dije admirando una vez esa expresión cuando se enteran cual es mi don

\- Los poderes de Jane y Aro, no funcionan conmigo

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas

\- ¿A que te refieres?- ahora yo era la confundida

\- Te lo explicare luego…así que un escudo…vaya- dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba un peso de encima- y como funciona

\- Es un don como cualquier otro, nada espectacular es un escudo mental, tan fuerte supongo yo, que ningún "don que sea de ilusiones, leer la mente o cualquier otro" me afectaba, de alguna forma mi escudo lo bloquea

\- Y tienes que sacar tu escudó a flote para poderte proteger?

\- Bueno mi escudo me protege todo el tiempo sin necesidad que lo saque, en todo caso solo lo sacó a flote cuando veo que es muy necesario o cuando quiero proteger a alguien más

\- Y eso al parecer esto les beneficiaba mucho a ellos

\- Si enormemente me propusieron que me uniera , yo ya había dejado mi pasado atrás así que acepte y ahora soy lo que soy, una vampira a quien muchos temen y respetan- dije estas ultimas palabras con amargura

\- Por como lo dices, no es muy agradable

\- Y que parte puede ser agradable, es una historia llena de dolor e injustica que me condenaron seguir, que no pedí

No me di cuenta que me hallaba sobre mis pies, que mis puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y Edward estaba a mi lado. Él me voltio y me rodeo con sus brazos yo me quede sorprendida ante su reacción y la mía, yo no permitía que me toquen ni por _"casualidad"_ , aunque en mi mundo eso no existe, no me moví para zafarme, muy por lo contrario me quede quieta hasta que musito:

\- Tranquila Bella

\- Es que no es justo, por que me sucedió a mi, nunca le hice daño a nadie

\- Lo sé...sin embargo ahora estas aquí conmigo y ya no estarás sola...

Noté que estaba entre sus brazos y decidi apartarme. Yo no entendia que pasa con Edward. El no se quejó sólo me veía con ternura.

\- Lo siento esto de los...

\- Lo sé no te acostumbras

\- Exacto

De pronto musito divertido

\- Te gusta el sol?

\- Si porque?

\- Acompañame - musito mientras corría

\- A donde vamos?

\- Conozco un lugar que te gustara

\- Y la responsabilidad... sobre...

\- No son muy comunes los días soleados…

\- Ok – corrimos un poco mas hasta que de pronto mi vista capto el reflejo del agua. Es el lago. Me pare súbitamente. Algo me llamaba, no lo pensé mas y decidí ir para alla. Y hay estaba la cabaña

Yo me quede notando todos los detalles de la casa. Cinco minutos mas tarde Edward estaba detras.

\- Bella porque… - se interrumpió - ¡OH!... – musito

Sabía que no había podido entrar y explorar todo.

\- Es la cabaña de los Swan – musito Edward – tengo entendido que vienen pero por temporadas

\- Los Swan – susurre mientras entraba

\- ¿Bella?

Esta vez quise tomarme la molestia de la casa. Edward entro y cerró la puerta.

Toda la cabaña estaba iluminada pase cuarto por cuarto a la cocina, a la sala pero no recordaba nada. Sabía que algo importante paso aquí ¿Pero que? De pronto llegue a un cuarto donde me llamo la atención algunas cosas habían fotos de Charlie y Rene pero no de mi. Me fui del cuarto al pequeño comedor que daba a la cocina en una lado había una foto. Me acerque y me quede sorprendida. Esta Charlie, Rene y yo, con una tota de cumpleaños numero 18… Espera numero 18… y todo paso muy rápido. Solté la foto en cuanto a mi mente llego varias las imágenes, recuerdos, mi pasado. Gritaba por el dolor que me había producido mientras mi cuerpo caía. En ese mismo Edward gritaba a lo lejos mi nombre en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba a mi costado tomándome de los hombres para no caerme.

\- Bella – musito con desesperación

Mientras me agarraba la cabeza

\- Bella – volvio a llamar

\- Y yo no podía dejar de ver esas imágenes y de pronto todo se despejo. Logre entender muchas cosas.

Abrí los ojos hacia Edward que me veía y musito:

\- Bella – dijo con pesar y preocupación

Yo lo vi atolondrada y musite:

\- Lo sé todo… - susurre de golpe

Edward me cargo y me puso en el sofá más cercano. Me vio con ojos lleno de tensión y además de tristeza profunda. Yo seguía conmocionada. Sujeto mis manos, estaba tan cerca y musito:

\- ¿Quieres contármelo?

\- No sé por donde empezar

\- ¿A que te refieres? – se separo un poco, me miro, no me solto

\- Por los recuerdos que acabo de tener… fue mi imprudencia que me hizo llevar a esto…

Y claro que es responsabilidad mía.

\- Dijiste que los Vulturis no…

\- No, fue otro individuo ahora lo _recuerdo_

\- Por otro individuo debo suponer que ¿Lo conocías?

Lo mire un poco, Edward definitivamente no podía saber la verdad, él no podía descubrir este secreto que recién me percate, no puede saber que la persona que me convirtió en vampira es la misma persona que pelea al inicio de esta vida por defender a un humano y que hace poco _lo vi._

\- No, yo nunca lo conocí- _mentí_ \- sin embargo… pues lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

El rostro de Edward estaba muy tenso, sabía que en mí mirada solo estaba la tristeza, y él musito:

\- Tan presente tienes el día de tu transformación…

\- Bueno ese día siempre marcara el resto de mi existencia, ahora recorde… salía de mi trabajo, mi reloj marcaban las 8:55 de la noche, tenia que tomar un taxi para llegar mas rápido, pero decidí irme a pie, camine hasta llegar a un callejón, sabia que si lo tomaba llegaría mas rápido y no preocuparía a René, así que no dude y camine por allí, solo me faltaba unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la calle mas próxima sin embargo…- me detuve mientras miraba al lago

\- Que paso?

\- Mi cuerpo salió disparado hasta una pared, trate de levantarme pero no pude, me había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, y cuando me la toque estaba sangrando- hice un pausa para respirar el aire tan puro que se hallaba en el lugar- En ese momento veía todo borroso pero recuerdo que se paro delante mío, y con una estúpida sonrisa me dijo: _"Me sirves, así que te advierto que esto dolerá un poco_ ", se acercó y me mordió la garganta finalizando así mi vida como humana

Coloque mis manos en mi cabeza, tratando de despejar el dolor que sentía todo mi cuerpo

\- Bella…- y me cogió mi mentón llevando mi mirada hasta sus ojos- ya puedes confiar en mi…

Debí retirar su mano de inmediato de mi rostro, no sé porque no lo hice solo atine a alejarme, pero mi voluntad cayó junto con mi ego y musite:

\- Si conocí Forks, solo que no recordaba de todo, y tus preguntas siempre acertadas….

\- Eso explica del porque conocías también los lugares a donde ibas

\- Es más que eso… - susurre- yo nací, crecí y viví aquí

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Edward, mi vida humana fue aquí. Todos esos recuerdos que te dije son de Forks

El suspiro con alivio y realizo una sonrisa que no llego hasta los ojos.

\- Lo sé… - dijo con pesar

Me quede petrificada.

\- Yo también… ya lo sé todo…

\- ¿Qué? – dije confundida

\- Eres hija de Charlie y Rene… su hija que desapareció hace quince años

\- Pero…

\- Antes que gritaras había una foto de tus padres contigo de adolescente fue entonces que supe todo y fui corriendo antes que te sorprendieras pero fue tarde… lo siento mucho Bella – dijo abrazandome hundio su cabeza en mi cuello – no pensé que esto te había pasado, todos sabíamos de la noticia… conocimos la historia un año antes que desaparecieras, quizas si hubieras llegado antes hubiera podido salvarte, evitarlo… no reconoci tu rostro porque por respeto nunca le prestamos atención a ese caso… por eso no logre identificarte… tu nombre si me pareció reconocerlo pero nunca lo relacione, lo siento

\- Esto no es tu culpa, Edward, de nadie solo mía – musite de pronto

\- Claro que no, es culpa de ese vampiro que…

Vi que sus puños estaban cerrados y se tenso.

\- Esto ya no tiene caso – me pare

\- Bella sé que te sientes… sola…

\- Edward esto no es fácil, este lugar ha sido mi hogar durante todos los años que pase como humana y no sabes cuanto lo he extrañado, siempre me opuse en venir porque tenía miedo de como reaccionaría y acabo de notar que soy débil, muy débil…

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, tu crees que eres débil por demostrar lo que sientes?

\- Tu no sabes nada Edward, me entrenaron para no sentir nada por nadie que la más mínima demostración de afecto iba a ser mi perjuicio

\- Y que quieres que entienda con eso? Que te anulaste como persona, como individuo que permitiste semejante estupidez?

\- Estaba sola, no tenia a nadie que me ayudara, pensé que era mi única opción para poder subsistir a esto… no creas que todo tenemos una familia a la cual podemos acudir cuando estamos solos o confundidos

Edward sé quedo en silencio, mientras yo lo miraba con dolor, tristeza y frustración

\- Porque rayos tuve que parar aquí? esto es algo torturosos, ver todo lo que me hacia feliz y ahora no poder si quiera recuperarlo por que ya no es más mio

\- Yo nunca imagine lo que te sucedía

\- Nadie tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre y así siempre va a ser

\- Lo que ocurre?...es so significa que todavía hay más

\- Ya déjalo Edward

\- Isabella…

\- Basta

\- Dime…

\- Es que… Edward los recuerdos de mi pasado me hizo entender mas cosas que por ahora ya quiero olvidar. No sé porque esto estaba bloqueado, quizás fui mi don, recuerda que me protege

\- Si lo sé pero que mas ocurre

\- Edward, se trata sobre mi vida de vampira, cosas que nunca entendí, por ejemplo porque tanto me llamaba la atención todo, porque me gusta ser tan libre, porque me gustaba estar sola, porque adoraba la música, si digo que nadie tiene idea de que ocurre, no lo digo porque oculte algo es porque yo no voy a decir nada de esto a mi clan y ellos nunca tienen que saberlo, eso incluye a tu clan y a todos. Por eso nadie tiene de las cosas que ocurre – me dolió enormemente no decirle todo pero no podía saber quien realmente me hizo esto

Suspiro. Me tomo de la cintura.

\- Tranquila Bella

\- Es que no es justo, por que me sucedió a mi, nunca le hice daño a nadie

\- Lo sé...sin embargo ahora estas aquí conmigo y ya no estarás sola

\- Edward tu no deberías decir eso...

\- Bella no me alejes

\- Sabes, antes no recordaba muchas cosas sobre mi vida humana

\- Me imagino que has debido extrañar mucho a tus padres, tu hogar, esas metas que querrías lograr, ese propósito en la vida y…

\- Y me lo arrebataron todo en una noche, sin embargo lo que nunca pensé es que en algún momento todo lo que ame de verdad juntos con mis recuerdos, aun se conservaban intactos en mi mente teniendo al menos un consuelo…

Edward me abrazo con más fuerza, yo no pude más y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba este momento, el me acaricio mis caballeros y musito:

\- Te sientes mejor ahora que has podido sacar toda esa pesadez?

\- Si, a decir verdad, si… porque no me dijiste que sabía de mis padres

\- Quería que tu me dijeras… para saber si me ganaba tu respeto…

\- Creo que tienes mas que eso

\- Así?

\- Si

\- Y es…

\- Mi confianza

Yo di un largo y profundo suspiro, sentí como mis manos estaban colocadas sobre su pecho, me sentía tan protegida, entre sus brazos, que no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, luego recordé lo que dijo y pregunte:

\- A que te referías, con que _"ahora entiendes muchas cosas"_

\- Veras, yo tengo el don de leer las mentes y al verte por primera vez, tuve dificultades contigo, a decir verdad las sigo teniendo, antes no sabia del porque y era frustrante pero ahora ya sé que es ese escudo tuyo la razón por el cual no puedo leer tu mente

\- Como te lo dije los dones mentales no funcionan conmigo

Él me sonrió un poco, estábamos tan a gustos hasta que de repente una pequeña brisa trajo un aroma totalmente distinto a lo que habíamos detectado la noche pasada, inmediatamente nos alejamos y nos pusimos en guardia esta vez no se no nos puede escapar. No era una alternativa no mucho menos una opción.

 **Chicas buenas noches, que tal este capitulo es muy tierno y a la vez algo triste. Espero lo disfruten el capitulo que viene es interesante. Mas cosas de Bella. Si gustan que cuelgue mas capitulo diganme!**


	12. UN VIEJO AMIGO

CAPITULO 11:

UN VIEJO AMIGO

Sentimos como el aroma se dirigía hacia el sur, rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha, el individuo era muy rápido, sin embargo corría de una forma particular, solo iba en dirección recta, no cambiaba de carril, no zigzagueaba, era extraño, es como si trazará una línea de forma recta.

\- Tenemos que ver la forma en como atraparlo- me dijo Edward

\- De acuerdo- musite

Corrí un poco mas rápido, estaba a la par del vampiro, fue entonces donde gire para cogerlo sin embargo pudo evadirme. Edward hizo lo mismo pero también su intentó fue fallido. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, por mas arboles que trepara este me evadía solo salía unos centímetros del camino que él mismo trazaba pero luego volvía a lo mismo. Trate de estar a la par sin embargo no pude por lo que no me había alimentado lo suficiente, una desventaja para mi y una enorme ventaja para este vampiro. Intente una vez, pero esta vez hice algo distinto, me puse a la par e inmediatamente hice que mi cuerpo chocara con este. El sonido fue estruendoso, pero logre volarlo a unos cuantos metros al caer se trataba de una vampiro, que traía unas zapatillas un polo azul y unos jeans, me miro desafiante con esos ojos carmesí, sin embargo esto solo duro unos segundos, puesto que volvió a su camino. Edward y yo seguíamos en la persecución hasta que vi que pronto el camino se acabaría ya que había un pequeño río que dividía. Este sé adelanto, y yo hice lo mismo, el vampiro subió a una roca con velocidad, dio un salto para llegar al otro extremo. Aceleré un poco mas mi paso y en el instante que me apoye en la roca y salte al otro extremo, escuche como Edward gritaba

\- ¡BELLA NO!

Y de repente todo paso muy rápido.

Cuando quise voltear para mirar a Edward ya era demasiado tarde, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, sin embargo antes de sentir el impacto, alguien me tomó por la cintura, me dio vuelta. Mi cuerpo choco con algo muy fuerte, me lanzó por los aire y no me dio tiempo de caer de pie puede sentir que la fuerza era de tal magnitud que al caer mi cuerpo seguía arrasando todo lo que tenía su paso, hasta que un gran árbol detuvo mi caída. Se pudo oír como el árbol se remeció por completo. Alce mi vista para poder ver que es lo que había pasado en realidad. Y en mis ojos se había cruzado la sorpresa por completo. Edward me tenía totalmente abrazada, prácticamente su manos se encontraban aferrados a mi cuerpo. Él abrió sus ojos y musito:

\- Bella, Bella te encuentras bien?

\- Si- dije moviendo mi cabeza

\- Que alivio- dijo mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho- tuve mucho miedo que te pasara algo

\- Yo…yo...estoy bien- dije cuando sus palabras me abrumaron ahora mas que nunca no entendía que era lo que pasaba entre nosotros

\- Pero tu?, como estas?, prácticamente has amortiguado todo el golpe y la caída

\- Yo estoy bien tranquila

\- No vuelvas hacer eso

\- Y dejarte que te golpearan y cayeras?...NO eso nunca

\- No creí que llegaras a mi y me abrazaras, te ah podido pasar algo…

\- No importa y ten presente esto a partir de ahora, tu ya no estas sola- dije interrumpiéndome

Este momento no duro mucho puesto que un gruñido hizo que nos volviéramos a concentrar en lo que había pasado. Edward se paró al instante y me ayudo a pararme. Cuando vi el panorama por completo, note que dos enormes lobos nos tenían rodeados, yo había escuchado de los licántropos pero nunca imagine ver uno o mejor dicho dos.

\- Nosotros no queremos pelear

\- Eso no es lo que parece

Interrumpió un chico que salía de un arbusto, este traía el dorso desnudo, unos bermudas, y sus pies estaban descalzos. Al pararse frente de Edward, note que tenía el mismo tamaño y llevaba un color de piel canela.

\- Paul necesitamos hablar, ella es…

\- Una chupa sangre y rompió el tratado

\- Ella esta ajena a todo esto

\- Eso es mentira Cullen

\- Mírala y dime si la has visto alguna vez

No tenia de la más mínima idea que estaba hablando porque tanto se excusa. Paul me hecho un ojo de pies a cabeza y musito

\- Es verdad no la he visto

\- Entonces entiendes que ella no sabe de los limites?

Limites? Pero de que rayos estaban hablando?, pensé

\- Ese no es nuestros problema, es más si ella no sabe entonces este problema y lo que vayamos hacer con ella no les compete a ustedes sino a nosotros

\- Oh no, no permitiré que la toquen- dijo Edward cambiando su voz totalmente a una tono amenazador y cubriéndome con su espalda

\- Cullen muévete de hay

\- No permite que toquen ni un solo de sus cabellos-musito lanzando un gruñido estruendoso

\- Bien si quieres pelear yo no le veo ningún problema

\- Pero yo si

Entre los arbustos salió un joven alto, de cabellos negro, tenía pelo corto, yo no podía creer a quien estaba viendo, yo pestañee varias veces, todos notaron esta reacción.

\- Que esta pasando aquí?

\- Aquí hay una chupa sangre que rompió las reglas y como ya se sabe tenemos que…

\- Ustedes no pueden hacer nada sin antes consultarme, a ver quien es el vampiro que se atrevió a cruzar los limites, claro a partedel lector

Yo salí inmediatamente de la espalda de Edward, y cuando lo vi de frente, él se quedo atónico y no era para menos, después de quince largos años que no nos veíamos. Él instintivamente se acercó en la ribera de los límites, yo no dude en hacer lo mismo, ambos nos colocamos frente a frente y note que quiso derramar algunas lágrimas si yo tuviera la posibilidad ya lo hubiera hecho y me dijo dándose cuenta de lo que ahora era:

\- Esto es imposible, dime que no te convertiste en esto

\- Hola Jacob- dije algo melancólica

\- Tú lo conoces...- inquirió tanto Edward como Paul

\- Si- musitamos los dos

\- Bella que te ocurrió- dijo un poco triste y amargura de pronto miro a Edward, Jacob tenso el rostro, los puños, y dando un paso hacia adelante musito- Que te hicieron

\- Oh no Jacob- le dije cuando entendía a que se refería, coloque mis manos adelante para detenerlo sin tocarlo- Edward no me convirtió, los Cullen no lo hicieron

\- Entonces que hace el aquí?

\- Es un asunto que no puedo contar…al menos no aquí

\- Ok, entonces ya que no eres una Cullen, hay que aprovechar de ese beneficio y vayamos a hablar en otro lugar

\- Esta bien- musite me di vuelta y Edward musito primero:

\- No te dejare sola en este lugar, bajo ningún concepto

\- Aquí no necesito vigilancia

\- Sabes que eres más que mi responsabilidad

\- Edward yo estaré bien, J acob no hará nada malo… volveré dentro de una hora

\- No cambiaras de opinión no?

\- No

\- Ok, entonces yo estaré esperándote en los limites

\- Bien- musite

Di vuelta, me dirigí hacia Jacob y los dos comenzaron a correr obviamente yo tenia que bajar mí velocidad llegamos aun lugar donde los límites no existían para nosotros, entonces fui donde sentí las brisas del mar, estábamos en la Push, el me miro y dijo:

\- Así que James al final lo hizo

\- Si- dije con un suspiro y mirando al mar… - hace poco lo recordé todo

\- ¿Recordar todo?

\- Si… veras yo al despertar en esto, no recordaba nada salvo a mis padres y donde vivía pero nada mas… hasta que volví y ahora sé quien me transformo… y pues…

\- Entiendo pero tu… quisiste esto… porque James… lo hizo con un fin ¿No?

\- Esta equivocado

\- ¿En serio?, entonces tu ahora no eres vampira…

\- Es algo que…

\- Y no con forme con eso… ahora eres mi enemiga natural…una chupa sangre

\- Es así como nos llamas

\- En si hay muchas maneras, pero esa es la mas común… Y ustedes como nos llaman?

\- - Chuchos, o fido,- me voltee y moviendo mis hombros dije- es lo mas común

Súbitamente él se acercó a mí, me toco las manos, sintió rápidamente lo frio que se encontraba mi piel, se estremeció pero no las retiro

\- Nunca lograre entender del porque te condenaste a esta vida

\- Yo no pedí esto- dije quitando mi manos

\- Al andar con James sabías con quien te estabas metiendo

\- A que te refieres?

\- Oh vamos Bella, tú sabías que era James, ya conocías que los vampiros existían y que los licántropos no era necesariamente sus mejores amigos, me lo vas a negar?

\- Tu como sabes eso? Que James fue… si tu no lo conocías del todo…

\- La noche que desapareciste, fue la noche donde tuve mi primera transformación en lobo, esto que llevo no fue porque anduve con alguien sino por herencia familiar

\- Que? Me quieres decir que llevas quince años como Alfa de una manada de lobos

\- Si, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, era algo inevitable como lo de tu transformación en vampira

\- Dime cual es la explicación lógica, por la cual no envejeces?

\- A mas veces cambie de fase, puedo mantener por mucho mas tiempo mi apariencia de 17 años, aunque no los tenga , en cambio lo tuyo no funciona así

\- No, lo mío es totalmente distinto y pero para ser sincera no quiero entrar en detalles

\- Yo te lo advertí, rayos que no era de fiar

\- De nada sirve ahora reprocharse por lo sucedido

\- Porque no me escuchaste Bella, te dije que te alejaras de él y ahora te condenaste a una vida repugnante

\- Y tu que crees que no lo tengo presente, todos los días desde que sale y se oculta el sol, en mi mente esta siempre esta todo lo ocurrido y créeme que es algo frustrante….Jacob yo no vivo sino sobrevivo en esta inmortalidad

\- Rayos Bella todo esto es tan difícil…

\- Lo sé- dije con pena

\- Sabes por que James te traiciono?

\- No aun no lo se pero lo averiguare

\- Los Cullen saben que tu y James se conocen

\- No, y no tienen del porque enterarse, de acuerdo?

\- Entendido, y que hay con el lector de mentes?

\- Edward?

\- Si el mismo, veo que te entiendes muy bien será porque él sabe la historia completa

\- No, solo una parte y en si no pienso contarle nada mas

\- Bella has cambiado mucho

\- No te sigo

\- Eres mas fría al hablar, mas dura…tu no eras así

\- Hay Jacob de nada te sirve el ser amable, bondadosa, comprensiva, confiada, porque quien sale mas perjudicado eres tu…entonces decidí ser diferente

\- Para que nadie más te lastime

\- Si

\- Eres muy injusta contigo misma, mira no se cuanto has sufrido, pero no creo que con esa actitud ganes nada, muy por lo contrario, de seguro debes de tener mas dolor y tristeza

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe

\- Lo sabia, verdad que tengo razón

\- Mira no vine para hablar cosas del pasado mucho menos de James y lo que ocurrió con el entendido

\- Esta bien pero no es necesario que me gruñas

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre

\- Que costumbre y dime en donde estuviste todos estos años

\- Recorrí casi todo el mundo hasta que me uní a un grupo de vampiros que son respetados y temidos, me volví uno de ellos ganando esa fama

\- Ahora entiendo la actitud…y ese grupo como se llama?

\- Los Vulturis

\- Que nombre para más raro y suena como si fuera un mundo muy frio

\- Oh y si que lo es llegas hasta un momento de ser indolente

\- Te paso eso muy a menudo al parecer

\- En una ocasión pero me di cuenta y cambie de inmediato

\- Genial al menos están juntos pero no revueltos

Me reí ante su comentario, nos pasamos un buen rato conversando y caminando al borde de la playa, recordamos algunas cosas que ya había olvidado, también me comento sobre un tratado que tenían con los Cullen, entre otras cosas, la hora que pedí me quedo corto, no quería irme pero tenía que hacerlo sin embargo antes de irme le pregunte a Jake algo que no lograba entender

\- Jake, a que se refieren con los límites, porque nos atacaron

\- Es sobre un tratado que tenemos con los Cullen ningún vampiro pueden morder o convertir mucho menos cruzar nuestras tierras, si lo hacen nos veremos forzosamente obligados a…

\- OK, entiendo

\- Tu cazas a los…

\- No, de ninguna manera, solo me alimento de animales…

\- En todo caso como no eres una Cullen, puede cruzar estas tierras cuando necesites de mi ayuda

\- Gracias por la consideración

\- Bueno te dejaría en la puerta de tu casa pero no me permiten andar por esos lugares

\- Créeme que lo sé, cuídate

\- Hey se como cuidarme

\- Yo también-le dije con una sonrisa

\- Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó

\- Eso es más que evidente,

Jacob sonrió y me fui corriendo hacia los limites solo para ver si Edward había cumplido con lo que me había prometido, cuando salte el río y pase al otro extremo, vi como una sombra me tomaba por la cintura cuando estaba apunto de que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

\- Bella, te estabas bien?

\- Edward- dije mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho- pensé que te habías ido

\- Te dije que esperaría por ti, dime estas bien?

\- Si, pero porque tanta preocupación?- musite en el momento que me aleje un poco de él para ver su rostro

\- Has estado con licántropos...los seres más impredecibles

\- Jacob nunca me haría nada

\- De todas formas, he estado apunto de…

\- No hubiera sido necesario, además ya sé sobre el tratado y es mejor que ninguno de ustedes rompa las reglas

\- Como tu digas- dijo sonriendo

\- Bueno tenemos que volver a casa para contarle a Carlisle

\- Espera- dije- no podemos contarle que conozco a Jacob, se hará muchas preguntas y yo no puedo…

\- No pensaba contarle sobre ello, sino del vampiro

\- Oh

\- Yo nunca te delataría ante nadie

\- Guau, gracias…

\- Bien vámonos ya

\- Esta bien pero me puedes bajar antes- dije mientras movía mis pies en el aire

\- Si perdona

\- Ok…-dije mientras me ponía en el suelo-…vámonos

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, comentándole lo que había sucedido en el bosque a la familia de Edward. Carlisle no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, mientras Jasper me miraba con algo mas de suavidad, Esme estaba sentada en el sillón a lado de sus hijas, Emmett estaba parado detrás de su pareja con los brazos cruzados, en cuento a Edward y a mí, bueno los dos estábamos exponiéndoles la historia hasta el final.

\- Este es un caso que se esta complicando- comentó Jasper

\- Nunca antes habían tantos vampiros merodeando por aquí- inquirió Carlisle

\- El punto es que están buscando?- dijo Rosalie

\- Tratándose de James, venganza- musito Edward

\- Eso es de seguro-comentó Alice

\- Vamos a tener que detenerlo de una forma u otra- intervine- nosotr…perdón ustedes conocen Forks, hay que utilizar esa ventaja a nuestro favor

\- Bella tiene razón, quizás podamos hacer recorridos por turnos todo el día- sugirió Esme

\- Eso es una buena idea, amor- Carlisle musitaba mientras se ponía a su lado

\- Quizás deberíamos hacerlo de noche- dijo Alice en tono casual

\- Claro porque ese tipo no va a parar- habló Emmett- pero que vamos a hacer con los fidos?

\- Es cierto, ustedes comentaron que aquel vampiro se desplazaba en línea recta

\- Así es Rosalie- afirmo Edward- era como si conociera el tratado

\- Bien con mucha mas razón habrá que tener mas cuidado y con respecto a la manada de Jacob, no nos quedara de otra que hablar con ellos y decirles lo que pasa- comunicaba el patriarca de la familia

Bien esto no era bueno, para nada bueno, si los Cullen hablaran de esto yo estaré descubierta rápidamente, pensé

\- Eso de los lobos, pienso que aun no es buena idea es mejor tenerlo como nuestra opción final- musite antes que alguien aprobaba la idea

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bella- hablo de inmediato Edward, sabiendo a lo que me refería- aun no conocemos las verdaderas intenciones de James y el punto es que menos gente se involucre en esto

\- Además si nosotros podemos detenerlo sería mucho mejor- continúe hablando- no convertiríamos este lugar en alguna especie de batalla, no llamaríamos la atención, más de la necesaria

\- Claro, y si a James se le ocurre realmente hacer una batalla, es mejor no darles ningún indicio que aquí habitan lobos, así sería algo mas a nuestro favor, total ellos no se los esperarían

\- Y si a eso le añadimos que sus secuaces andan merodeando el lugar quizás quieran que le demos alguna pista

\- Y nosotros no estamos para darnos el lujo de brindar alguna información adicional y menos de dar ningún paso en falso- terminó por decir Edward

Todos nos quedaron mirando como si acabaran de presenciar algo que nunca pensaron ver, Alice sonrió tiernamente junto con Esme, mientras los demás nos miraban como bichos raros.

\- Guau es increíble ver como se comprenden tan bien- musito Alice afinada

\- Si, de como se coordinan tan rápido- comentó Esme

\- Es solo porque hemos estado viendo posibilidades al

\- Venir por acá- continuó mi idea Edward- tenemos que estar preparados para todo…

\- Si…claro- dijo Emmett en son de broma- por eso uno termina la oración del otro

\- Yo apoyo a Bella y Edward- intervino a Esme- es mejor que mas gente no salga lastimada Carlisle

\- Esta bien, bueno nos turnaremos para inspeccionar la zona, algún voluntario

\- Yo y Jasper separamos el turno de la mañana

\- Bien, ¿Quién mas?

\- Bella y yo tomaremos el turno de la tarde

\- Perfecto- comentó Carlisle- eso le queda a Rosalie y Emmett el turno de noche

\- Oh si el turno de noche- dijo cuando le cogí los hombros por atrás

\- Emmett ya basta, no aquí

Alice y Esme se rieron un poco mientras Carlisle terminaba de comentar

\- Bien, hay que estar atentos a partir de ahora, Esme ya me voy al hospital

\- Hospital?- musite de inmediato- Que clase de broma es esta?

Esto debe ser una broma, pensé todos me quedaron mirando, Edward me miraba con ternura junto con Esme

\- Porque es una broma cierto?

\- No, Bella no lo es- me contesto Carlisle

\- Pero como…como es posible?

\- Yo te lo explicare luego- se ofreció Alice

\- Bien, nos vemos familia

Carlisle le dio un beso a Esme y se fue. A los pocos segundos, los únicos que nos encontrábamos en la sala eran Alice, Jasper Edward y yo

\- Bueno Jasper yo me voy a quedar hablando aquí

\- Alice tu sabes que…

De pronto ella se volteo y lo miro con unos ojos de llenos de ternura y de amor para decirle

\- Nada malo va a pasar, ya lo "vi" confía en mí si?

Me miro una vez más y musito:

\- Edward cuídala ok?

\- La cuidaré cuando vea algún peligro sin embargo aquí no veo ni uno

Jasper me dedicó una mirada más y se retiro

\- Bien- sonó animada Alice- hablemos afuera

Ella salió disparada y no se detuvo hasta encontrar un prado llano, se encontraba a una hora a paso de humanos, yo me senté un poco alejada de Alice, puesto que no teníamos mucha confianza, sin embargo Edward se sentó muy junto a mi costado

\- Antes que nada, me da gusto que ya salgas de tu cuarto

\- Si a mi también – conteste – es bueno estirar las piernas

\- Y a mi- hablo Edward

Yo le quede mirando y Alice se dio cuenta de esto y continuó

\- Bella, yo quería decirte que a mi forma de verte yo no veo nada de malo en ti, quizás tu ropa pero fuera de eso nada mas… y bueno tu apellido es Vulturi

\- Me ves como alguien a quien debes respetar o temer

\- Bien

\- Pero ya no estas en Volterra, Bella…esto es Forks

\- Si lo sé

Dije mirando a mí alrededor

\- Aquí puedes siempre demostrarte tal y como eres

\- Poco a poco

\- Ok, mira con respecto a la familia…hay algunas personas a las cuales no debes de centrarte

\- Como Rosalie-intervino Edward

\- Si, exacto…es que digamos que no has sido amistosa pero ya se le ira pasando y en cuanto a mi Jasper…el actúa así por que me ama y no quiere que exponerme a nada así sea minúsculo

\- Lo entiendo pero no del todo…es que yo nunca he sentido amor por nadie

\- Bueno yo creo que eso… se puede solucionar- dijo mientras miraba a Edward, pero con algo de preocupación, no entendí- pero en fin…al menos trata de comprenderlo él no es de actuar así

\- Yo si lo entiendo, yo también protegería a la persona que amo con todo mi ser

Me encontré con la mirada de Edward, y recordé lo que había pasado con los lobos, su reacción cuando me protegió y sobre todo cuando me espero en los límites.

\- Ok…aun no nos desviemos del tema, Bella no sé cuanto te habrá contado Edward pero en resumen esta familia lo es todo para nosotros y…

\- Yo no les haría daño

\- Espera déjame terminar…y yo sé que tu de alguna manera puedes entender eso

\- Debo de admitir que en sus inicios no captaba todo lo que sucedía, sin embargo luego comprendí cuanto vale para ustedes esta familia…y yo jamás haría algo para destruir eso

\- No creo que destruyas nada muy por lo contrario al parecer estas uniendo algo que nunca pensé ver

\- Alice- interrumpió Edward

\- Ok de acuerdo, sigamos con respecto a lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana no se preocupen yo no diré nada a nadie

\- Que?!- yo mire automáticamente a Edward me puse a la defensiva

\- A mi no me mires yo no dije nada

\- No tranquila, Edward no me ha dicho yo sola lo vi

\- A decir verdad yo te iba a preguntar a que te refieres con que lo viste?...estoy muy segura que no estuviste allí

\- No era necesario que yo estuviese porque mi don es ver el futuro, así como ya sabrás el don de Edward que es leer

\- Las mentes- le interrumpí

\- Si así es- dije admirada Alice

Edward continuaba sonriendo con ojos de fascinación

\- Aunque por si no lo sabes…él no puede

\- Leer mi mente, si eso era de esperarse porque cuento con un don algo inusual…

\- Se trata de un escudo mental…es sorpréndete-comenzó a explicar Edward- su escudo bloquea cualquier poder mental

\- Interesante

\- Si que lo es

\- No me refiero al don, sino que no sé en que momento te convertirte en Bella porque yo le pregunte a ella

\- Yo solo…quise…

\- Si ya sé…que vamos hacer con ustedes…bien sigamos, pero tu escudo es poderoso… ya que no logre ver mucho… tu me bloqueas…

\- Suele suceder… y con respecto a Carlisle

\- En sí el es doctor es un experto.

\- Pero

\- Si, es complicado pero creo que piensa igual que tu… no dañaria a nadie

De pronto sentí un aroma distinto en el ambiente, los tres rápidamente nos paramos, Edward me miro y musito:

\- Esta cerca, al este…reconoces el aroma?

\- Si, se trata del neófito, el aroma es inconfundible

Me coloque la capucha para salir en busca del neófito

\- Él esta jugando con nosotros, ya no podemos permitirlo

\- Tienes razón- me dijo Edward- lo interrogaremos y lo llevaremos a Carlisle, el sabrá que hacer

\- Eso sin duda

\- Alice, ve para la casa y avísale a todos lo que sucede

\- Esta bien, cuídense

Ella salió en dirección a la casa mientras que nosotros salimos al este, esta vez no nos costó trabajo alcanzarlo, lo visualizamos y Edward se me adelanto di un gran salto y se colocó delante de él, obligándolo a detenerse por completo, luego él dio la vuelta para huir pero oh sorpresa yo me encontraba allí también, vimos la sorpresa reflejado en su rostro yo no pude evitar sonreír, rápidamente Edward se coloco detrás de él, y musito:

\- Quien eres y que haces aquí?

\- Yo solo tengo que darle explicaciones a mi amo

\- A James querrás de decir- musite

\- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo el vampiro gruñéndome

A Edward no le gusto esto y lo tomo por los brazos, mientras yo musite:

\- Dinos donde están y no te lastimaremos

\- Nosotros estamos en todas parte…como ahora por ejemplo

Estas palabras me hicieron pensar un poco, aspire su aroma, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que este no es el neófito de la primera vez, rayos como pudieron hacerlo y musite rápido:

\- Esto es una trampa

De pronto comenzaron a salir unos diez desde la copa de los arboles, Edward cogió al neófito, y lo empujo este cayo mal contra los arboles, luego se coloco hacia mi costado, mirábamos como cayeron e hicieron un círculo a nuestro alrededor, nos tenían rodeados, Edward y yo nos dimos las espaldas para cubrirnos, me susurro:

\- Corre y ponte a salvo

\- Y dejarte aquí solo, eso nunca

\- Bella hazme caso

\- Esta vez no

\- No seas terca son demasiados

\- Te olvidas que fui entrenada para esto

Un neófito me gruño, y se aproximó así mi corriendo, yo lo cogí antes que el me tocara, y comenzó la pelea, yo lo estampe contra el suelo, luego sentí como otro neófito me cogió por el cuello, yo tome impulso e hice que su cuerpo diera una voltereta, luego vinieron dos quisieron tomarme por los brazos pero no lo consiguieron los empuje a cada uno, me di vuelta para ver a Edward, el también esta lidiando contra dos vampiros, de pronto me cogieron y me empujaron contra unos de los arboles, salí dispara contra un tronco, y escuche que Edward pronuncio mi nombre fuertemente, me levante sacudiéndome el polvo, rayos esto sucede por no alimentarme, corrí rápido contra el neófito que se atrevió a tocarme, me impulse y mis piernas flexionadas quedaron en sus hombros, tome su cabeza entre mis manos y los gire con fuerza, solo se escucho un ruido molestoso, decidí que ya era de acabar con esto, Edward hizo lo mismo salvo con otras técnicas, ninguno de los queríamos lastimarlo pero esto ya se estaba escapando de nuestras manos, cogí a otro e hice lo mismo, aunque este se puso un poco violento y tuve que sostenerlo por los brazos este se movió un poco mas y por la fuerza que utilizo, el solo hizo que sus brazos se desprendieran de su cuerpo, después me dirigí al penúltimo, sin embargo no conté, que un neófito me empujaría hacia adelante no sin antes morderme en el brazo derecho no pude contenerme y de mis labios solté un gemido de dolor, vi como Edward se desprendió de uno, corrió hacia mi lugar, cogió a la neófita que me lastimo y la despedazo, yo vi que uno mas se le aproximaba por la espalda, me compuse, y antes que lo tocara yo logre golpearlo, cogerlo por el cuello con una sola mano y apretarlo hasta que los destrozara, Edward voltio hacia a mi, y me dijo:

\- Bella te encuentras bien

\- Solo me duele un poco...pero aun queda uno

Miramos al último neófito, podría tener aproximadamente sus 16 años, este se encontraba asustado, a mí llegó su aroma y supe de inmediato que tenía ante mí al neófito que del primer encuentro

\- Edward, él es

\- Ok

Nos acercamos rápidamente a él, no pareciera que quisiera pelear, yo lo mire extrañada, y Edward musito:

\- No queremos pelear, ni tampoco queremos lastimarte

\- Dinos quien los mando aquí?- le pregunte con tranquilada para que tuviera confianza en nosotros

\- James, Laurent y Victoria- respondió

\- Como te llamas?- le pregunto Edward

\- Nicolás, por favor no me hagan daño, yo no quiero terminar como ellos, es mas no se quienes son y no tengo nada contra ustedes…

\- Tranquilo nosotros no te haremos nada, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes con algunas cosas- dije recordando instantáneamente un poco de mi pasado, algo inevitable de olvidar

\- Esta bien- acepto Nicolás

\- Edward puedes, encargarte de…

\- No te preocupes, trata de descansar

Edward reunió a todos los neófitos que estaban regados por todas partes, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo e hizo una hoguera, yo mire con tristeza como James no siente respeto por la vida de otros, que cree tener el derecho de arrebatar vidas, me sentía furiosa y al mismo tiempo con melancolía, Edward se coloco a mi costado nuevamente, miro mi capa que esta ropa y dijo:

\- Ahora si que necesita un guarda ropa nuevo

\- No será necesario tengo otra capa

Él sonrió un poco y dijo:

\- Quizás quieras cambiar- miro mi brazo-Te duele mucho

\- No…aun no empieza hacer el efecto de seguro dentro de unos minutos más

\- De pronto sentí el aroma de otros vampiros, yo sabía quienes eran y me puse en alerta Edward me miro y dijo:

\- No te preocupes son mi familia

\- No me preocupo por ellos sino de otros

Voltee hacia el lado derecho, Edward miro en la misma dirección, note que sus puños se tensaron, supe que ya había entendió el significado de mis palabras, él se acercó un poco mas hacia a mi y mientras llegaba la familia Cullen por el oeste, fueron aparecieron por el lado contrario Alec, Jane, Demetri y Chelsea, ambos grupo se colocaron en fila, note que se miraban muy a la defensiva, fue entonces que llego el momento de que Edward y yo intervengamos antes que alguien mas lo haga y no de buena manera.


	13. COMPLICACIONES

COMPLICACIÓN

Esto no lucia nada agradable, en la familia de los Cullen se encontraba, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, era un mal momento para que Carlisle se ausentara pero al menos como líder estaba Edward, yo camine y me coloque delante de mi grupo, ellos se quitaron la capucha, mientras Nicolás se quedo en el mismo lugar de donde lo dejamos, yo los mire y musite:

\- Bien, se puede saber que rayos ustedes hacen aquí?

\- Tu sabes para que hemos venido- dijo Demetri

\- Aro no los envió, de eso, estoy segura

\- Eso a ti…-Demetri comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, definitivamente era producto de Jane

\- Basta Demetri, no estoy con ánimos para soportar tus niñerías- musito Jane mientras lo soltaba de su don, yo sabia que no era necesario sacar mi escudo total el don de Jane nunca me afectaba sin embargo hice que mi escudo saliera a flote, Jane enarco una ceja y musito:

\- Sabes que nuestra misión es acabar con los neófitos que ocasionen problemas y él es uno de ellos- dijo mirando a Nicolás

\- Primero es lo primero Jane, como y porque están aquí

\- A pocos kilómetros andaban sueltos unos recién nacidos que como siempre andan ocasionando un fastidio, así que los eliminamos- interrumpió Alec

\- Después tu aroma nos trajo hacia aquí y sabíamos que habían otros neófitos pero para cuando llegamos ya habían terminado con ellos a excepción de él- culmino Jane

\- Entiendo, pero ustedes no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que váyanse

\- Te equivocas - dijo Jane

\- Isabella te olvidas que aun queda un sobreviviente o es que tan incompetente eres que lo dejaras ir- dijo Chelsea

Edward soltó un leve gruñido, Jane lo miro, inmediatamente coloque un escudo protector a todos los Cullen, manejaba a la perfección mi escudo y el de ellos aunque estos sean individuales, Jane me miro molesta, yo enarque una ceja mientras sonreía, luego mire a Chelsea podía evadir su ofensa pero sabía que cuando estaba en estas situaciones la mejor manera de actuar era como siempre he sido, una Vulturi, la mire desafiante y musite:

\- Fabuloso Chelsea, ahora que no estoy te pusieron en mi remplazo patético sin duda

\- No te conviene ser mi enemiga

\- Ni tu la mía, Chelsea

\- Basta- interrumpió Jane- Bien Isabella, puedes irte con los Cullen nosotros nos encargaremos de él

\- No, ustedes no harán nada

\- El rompió las reglas Isabella, y eso es imperdonable

\- El esta dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros- musito Edward

\- Nadie esta hablando contigo

Escuche como todos los Cullen comenzaron a gruñir, salvo Edward de pronto Demetri hizo un movimiento rápido se paro delante de ellos y musito:

\- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al Clan Cullen

\- No nos asustan- dijo Emmett

\- Ustedes no saben con quienes se meten

\- Demetri aléjate de ellos- les grite soltando un fuerte gruñido

\- Increíble con la actitud de Isabella creo que nos inspira a pelear además ellos quieren eso, entonces en ese caso le daremos el gusto- dijo Alec mientras se paro al costado de Demetri- Ninguno de ustedes tienen oportunidad contra nosotros, sangre sucia

De pronto Emmett se abalanzo contra Demetri, Alec se hizo a un costado sin embargo cogió por los hombros a Emmett y lo saco por los aires, Edward se movió rápido y golpeó a Alec, genial esto no estaba andando nada bien, Demetri se acercó a Emmett y lo comenzó a estampar contra el suelo, sin embargo Alec trataba de coger a Edward pero no podía, Rosalie salió del escudo y corrió hasta Demetri pero su intento fue fallido ya que este le cogió el brazo y la empujo hasta un árbol, Emmett se molesto y con su cuerpo movió a Demetri con fuerza, este salió disparado contras las ramas de los arboles pero como era de esperarse su caída fue perfecta, comprobando que no tenían oportunidad contra ellos, mientras tanto Alec logro coger a Edward y lo lanzo hacia los aires, y cuando iba a caer Alec lo tomo por el cuello y lo empujo contra el suelo ocasionando un tremendo agujero, esto no lo iba a permitir mas, corrí hacia Alice y Jasper que estaban apunto de salir de mi protección y musite:

\- No salgan del escudo sino Jane los atacara y créanme no desearan sentir su don

Ellos solo asintieron y me dirigí hacia Alec, lo tome por lo brazos fuertemente, haciendo que soltara a Edward después lo empuje no sin antes golpearlo por la espalda este cayó al suelo violentamente, yo mire a Edward, me arrodille y musite:

\- Estas bien?

\- No debes estar aquí- dijo preocupado mirando mi brazo- pero estoy bien- logro musitar después mientras aun se estaba en el suelo

Sabía que mentía, luchar contra Alec no era nada fácil, y menos con Demetri que aun se encontraba luchando con Rosalie y Emmett pero estaban perdiendo, mientras que Chelsea y Jane se le formaba una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, decidí parar con esto, no quiero que dañen más a esta familia, me voltee hacia Alec y musite:

\- Metete con uno de tu tamaño

Alec me miro y sin dudarlo corrió rápido hacia a mi, sabia a la perfección que a mis espaldas estaba Demetri, yo voltee para mirar a Emmett que estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello mientras que su espalda daba contra el enorme tronco y no solo a el, sino el mismo rumbo tenia Rosalie, yo los mire a los dos y les hice una seña, no había tiempo para que comprendieran pero ellos lograron asentir, Edward se encontraba parado a mi costado y en un susurro le dije:

\- Sepárate dos pasos de mí y muévete cuando te lo indique

Alec se acercaba mas rápido, solo quería que se acercara un poco mas, solo un centímetro más, entonces musite:

\- ¡Ahora!

Yo le cogí el brazo izquierdo a Alec, Edward lo tomo del otro lado, logramos que parara en seco y con la velocidad y fuerza que venia, hicimos darle una voltereta, mientras Rosalie y Emmett se impulsaron contra el tronco y con sus piernas sacaron por los aires a Demetri que venia en nuestra dirección, entonces Edward y yo golpeamos a Alec y lo empujamos con fuerza hacia adelante, Edward se coloco delante de mí, me abrazo, nos agachamos y después solo se escucho un enorme ruido, y dos cuerpos que caían con fuerza disparándose un poco de tierra, todo salió como supuse, Alec y Demetri chocaron con tan magnitud que cayeron mal heridos en el suelo, Edward se soltó, nos paramos, mientras Rosalie y Emmett se colocaban con un poco de esfuerzo a nuestro lado yo los mire y dije:

\- Regresen al escudo antes que alguien quiera pelear también- y mire a Jane que enarcaba una ceja y sonreía, Chelsea soltó una risita

Esta pelea ya había terminado, los Cullen se hallaban nuevamente bajo mi protección, yo me coloque delante de Alec y Demetri, vi como se ponían sobre sus pies entonces musite:

\- Espero que desistan de seguir peleando ya que no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo

\- Sabes que quienes se atrevan a retar a los Vulturis salen con un buen escarmiento- dijo Demetri

\- Pues los únicos que han recibido un escarmiento aquí han sido ustedes, par de ridículos

\- Es bueno saber que aun no has perdido tu toque- dijo Alec

\- Eso jamás…bien deténganse ahora y váyanse por donde vinieron

\- Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes- dijo Demetri

\- Obsérvame…sabes que Aro me dio la suficiente autoridad para mandar en este territorio y da la coincidencia que estas en el, así que obedece- dije amenazadora y sombría

\- Disfruta tu reinado que dentro de poco se acabara

\- Bien hasta que eso ocurra tendrás que hacer lo que yo digo, vuelvan con Jane y Chelsea para poder terminar con esta platica

Sabían que estaba en lo correcto, así que retrocedieron, yo aproveche en darme vuelta y dirigirme hacia Edward para decirle:

\- Por favor saca a toda la familia de aquí, mi escudo no los protegerá por más tiempo

\- Es por la herida no es cierto

\- No, en lo absoluto- mentí

Edward sostuvo mi mirada, quizás él no podría leer mi mente pero al mirarme era como si podría hacerlo hasta que musito

\- Bella…

Era imposible engañarlo

\- Ah rayos esta bien si así es, la herida ya esta comenzando hacer efecto, esto me debilitara un poco pero estoy acostumbrada

\- No te dejare sola aquí y mucho menos después de lo que acabamos de ser participes

\- Yo estaré bien, mi escudo podrá protegerme hasta donde yo pueda resistir y para eso tengo tiempo de sobra, además no pueden hacerme daño

\- Eso lo sé ya que eh podido ver las flechas de Jane dirigirse hacia nosotros y son fuertes… pero tu escudo ah bloqueado todos

\- Te lo dije, ese es mi don los poderes mentales no funcionan conmigo ni con las personas que yo protejo, ve con los demás de una vez, yo les alcanzo en la casa

\- Bella no…

\- Hazme caso, se por lo que lo hago

\- No, de ninguna manera te…

\- Edward Cullen, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo

\- Edward, si Bella dice que ella se puede encargar de esta situación es que lo hará, ya vámonos no hagamos que se debilite mas rápido ella necesita esa energía- musito repentinamente Alice tirando del brazo de su hermano

Edward, estaba dudoso sin embargo asintió pero de mala manera, el miro una vez más a los Vulturis y antes de que se vallan musite:

\- Llévense a Nicolás con ustedes y descuiden mi escudo los protegerá hasta que sus aromas hallan desaparecido por completo

\- De acuerdo Bella, nos vemos en la casa, cuídate, vuelve lo más antes que puedas- dijo Alice mientras arrastraba a Edward, él no me dejo de mirar hasta que se fueron, estando ellos a salvo ya era un gran alivio, di un suspiro me dirigí hacia a mi grupo y Alec inmediatamente me dijo:

\- Que fue eso?

\- Que cosa?

\- Eso de "Bella" tu jamás dejas que nosotros te llamemos así

\- Mira no voy hablar de ese tema y menos contigo, de acuerdo, volvamos a lo de hace un momento

\- Bien Isabella, tienes que traer de vuelta al neófito- dijo Chelsea

\- Eso no es posible- musite

\- Por que- dijo Jane

\- Él es una pieza clave para resolver esta misión

\- A nosotros eso, no nos interesa en absoluto Isabella, quebranto las reglas y eso tiene un castigo- dijo Jane

\- A él no lo tocan, ni muchos menos a los Cullen y si ustedes no respetan mi decisión, tendré que enviarle en mi reporte a Aro que estuvieron aquí, y dudo mucho que eso se ha de su agrado

\- Es acaso una amenaza?- dijo sombría Chelsea

\- Tómalo como quieras, de igual forma saben también que hay un cruel castigo a quien desobedece a Aro, Cayo y Marcus

\- Esta bien Isabella, nosotros nos marchamos pero recuerda los Vulturis no damos una segunda oportunidad

\- Eso lo sé a la perfección Jane

\- Bien es bueno que lo tengas presente…siempre… bien, no hay nada que más que hacer aquí vámonos

Dijo mientras se colocaban la capucha, yo los mire y antes de que se fueran Demetri musito:

\- Nos volveremos a ver Isabella

\- Dalo por hecho

\- Aliméntate más que estas empezando a verte deprimente

\- Claro que lo hare- Era increíble que Jane notara que no me había alimentado en estas tres semanas por estar pendientes de otras cosas, cuando termine esto cazare algo para mantener mi fuerza

\- Isabella, te extrañare acaba esto rápido para poder verte en el castillo

\- Demorare el tiempo que sea necesario Alec así sea un año o un siglo

\- Bueno entonces te esperare- dijo mientras su mano trato de alcanzar mí mejilla, yo la vote antes de que me tocara y musite seria:

\- Acaso no has aprendido que el tocarme puede que te cuesta tu existencia…no hagas perder mas mi valiosísimo tiempo y ya márchate

\- Veo que te esta volviendo vulnerable y mas con ese tal Edward Cullen, ya que no hubo ninguna reacción de rechazo por tu parte cuando te toco

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe, ya retírate de mi presencia, que tengo muchas cosas por hacer

Alec se fue disgustado y le dio el alcance a los demás, rápidamente se materializaron en el aire, no me moví hasta que su aroma desapareciera por completo, cuando supe que ya no se encontraban por lo menos a dos kilómetros a la redonda, pude recién bajar la guardia, mi escudo desapareció por completo, junto con los de los Cullen, mentí al decir que mi escudo los protegería hasta que su aroma desapareciera, no quise arriesgarme así que preferí desaparecer el escudo cuando realmente mi grupo se fuera esto lo habrán notado sin duda, de pronto me cogí el brazo derecho cubriéndome la herida, ya comenzó a ser su efecto real, comenzó a quemarme muy fuerte, decidí caminar a paso de humano aunque detestara eso pero sino lo hacia, la ponzoña correría mucho mas rápido por todo mi cuerpo debilitándome de inmediato, solo me limite a cubrirlo, camine un largo tramo hacia la casa de los Cullen o al menos eso creía, a cada paso que proporcionaba me iba cansando mas, hasta que no resistí mas y me deje caer ante las raíces de los arboles, sé que esto dudaría un buen rato y que luego estaré perfectamente, pero hasta que eso ocurra tendré que soportar, y lo peor es que no eh casado en días ni siquiera para poder amortiguar un poco el veneno, la herida me quemaba demasiado, recordé cuando sentí lo mismo en el momento que me convirtieron, trate de levantarme ayudándome de uno de los arboles mas cercanos estuve sobre mis pies por unos cuantos minutos sin embargo sentía como la ponzoña comenzaba a esparcirse en todo mi cuerpo, yo no pude dar ningún paso y cuando me deje caer, sentí como unas manos me sostuvieron amortiguando mi caída, escuche de pronto:

\- Bella, Bella, estas bien, respóndeme por favor

Alce mi vista y me sorprendió ver a Edward que me sostenía entre sus brazos no sé en que momento hizo que mis pies ya no tocaran el suelo, me concentre y musite:

\- Que haces aquí, te dije que esperas en la casa con toda tu familia

\- Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en dejarte sola, y tú lo sabes

\- Como supiste donde estaba?

\- Seguí tu aroma

\- Y de seguro también Alice te ayudo viendo donde estaba

\- Quiso ayudar pero no pudo

\- No te sigo…

\- Después te lo explico, Carlisle llegara a la casa lo más rápido posible

\- Esta al tanto de todo

\- Si, lo llamaron y le comunicaron lo que ah sucedido

Eso que lo llamaron era una mentira quien en esa casa se preocuparía por mi nadie a excepción de

\- Edward…

\- De acuerdo yo lo llame y le comunique lo que había pasado además Esme le dijo que viniera lo mas rápido ella también esta preocupada por ti y…bueno dentro de poco estaremos allí y te dejaras examinar la herida

\- Es solo una mordida…eh estado en peores situaciones

Dije mientras recordaba mis inicios en la lucha con Demetri, Alec y Jane, definitivamente era muy violento mi entrenamiento pero al menos tengo la talla para enfrentarme a ellos

\- Te duele mucho- dijo Edward mientras me sacaba de mis cavilaciones

\- Estoy bien

\- No trates de ser fuerte ante mi, sé que estas muy mal herida

\- No, no lo estoy…es apenas un raspón para mi, nada grabe a decir verdad

\- Tanto así que justo ahora estas caminando sola verdad

\- Cállate

El soltó una risita entre dientes, yo hice una mueca, mientras observaba lo rápido que avanzábamos, solo nos tomo dos minutos para llegar a la inmensa casa blanca, Edward abrió la puerta, no dio ninguna explicación hasta que entramos a mi cuarto, me dejo con suavidad en el sillón, me quieto la capa y collar, yo lo mire y musite rápidamente:

\- Sabes que no puedes quitarme eso

\- Se comprensible tienen que verte la herida para saber en que fase esta y la capa impide eso

\- Y el collar, según tu por que me lo quitas?

\- Bueno seamos sinceros ese collar no te va del todo bien- dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa

\- Oye es lo que me identifica quien soy- dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa

\- Pues no creo que ahora lo necesites

\- Está bien en todo caso sitúalo en un lugar donde lo pueda ver

\- Prometo devolvértelo cuando estés mejor- dijo mientras se divertía

\- No puedes hacer eso, es mío devuélvemelo- dije contagiándome de su buen animo

\- Tranquila Bella

\- No te pases, no estaré tranquila anda dámelo

\- Sobrevivirás

\- Edward Cullen no te atrevas!- dije fingiendo molestia

\- Ya vuelvo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa

\- Hey Edward no, no, no te vallas…regresa

De pronto Carlisle con toda la familia cruzo la puerta, toda la diversión se esfumo, me quede admirara al ver que todos estaban aquí, no pensé que subirían todos, Carlisle me miro se aproximó y comenzó la conferencia familiar.

 ** _Chicas aqui el cap mas interesanteeeeee! Bella herida, Edward inquieto y la familia Cullen queriendo hablar con Bella... que pasara? pues ahora se viene algo muyyy intensoooo! Graciasssssssss por leer le fic, por sus comentarios y sus likes. Este cap esta dedicado a una amiga que siempre me comenta que le encanta el fic y ha estado desde inicial de la historia, Cary Castilla, espero te guste este cap! Chicas espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias!_**


End file.
